


Darla and Amber's Adventures with iCarly

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew, iCarly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Darla and Amber enter a video contest for their favorite web show: iCarly. When they are announced the winners, they go with Carly, Sam, and Freddie to visit Japan for the upcoming iWeb Awards, and Carly learns a lot from the adventure such as true friendship and a heritage she never knew about until recently from her new friends/biggest fans.





	1. Chapter 1

About a week after Darla and Amber both helped the Sailor Guardians in Japan against Snow Princess Kaguya, the two best friends planned to meet up at the Fudo household so that they could make their own web video to send to their favorite web show: iCarly, starring Carly Shay and Sam Puckett. Darla paced around for a bit as she waited for her best friend to come over so that they could get started.

"Don't worry, Darla, she'll be right over," Atticus smiled as he kept her company until Amber would come over. "Any ideas on what you and Amber might do for iCarly?"

"We're thinking of maybe brainstorming ideas before we get started." Darla replied.

"That's good." Atticus smiled.

"I'd like to do a tribute to the Sailor Scouts, but I'm not sure if Carly and Sam would understand." Darla said.

"Hmm... Probably not," Atticus shrugged. "I'd also help you show off some of my moves as Saiyaman."

"Yeah, a superhero appearance would totally blow their minds." Darla smiled.

"Heh, maybe next time." Atticus chuckled.

"Aw, come on, Atticus, please?" Darla asked.

"...I'll think about it." Atticus soon said so not to upset his little sister.

"Aw, alright." Darla said.

Atticus soon heard his adventure call watch going off. "Aw, come on... Five more minutes..." he then said, trying to put it on 'Snooze'. "I promised Darla I'd stay until Amber came over."

"What's that?" Darla asked.

"Ah, Drell gave us these special watches to call for us to go and see him for important news or adventures," Atticus replied. "It feels like I'm in a superhero cartoon."

They soon heard someone knocking at the door.

"That must be her." Atticus smiled.

Darla soon came to the door to open it, finding her best friend before they hugged. "Amber."

"Darla." Amber smiled, hugging her back.

"Friendship!" Atticus cheered before laughing. "I gotta go."

"See ya after your adventure then." Darla smiled at her big brother.

"You kids have fun." Atticus smiled back as he went off.

Darla and Amber then came to the living room where Darla left her laptop computer to discuss ideas for their web video.

"Oh, Carly and Sam make it look so easy... I really wanna meet them..." Amber sighed a bit.

"I know, so do I." Darla said.

They soon saw Mark walking by and which gave then an idea.

"Hey, girls, playing some games?" Mark smiled.

"Actually, we're gonna make a video to show to this web show we love called iCarly." Darla smiled.

"And you just gave us an idea." Amber added.

"I did?" Mark smiled. "What is it?"

Darla and Amber began to whisper to him their idea.

"Mm... Hmm... Mm-hmm..." Mark nodded as he listened closely with a small smile. "You sure I'm worthy enough to help out?"

"Oh, Mark, you're family now!" Darla beamed. "Of course you're worthy."

"Well, alright." Mark smiled.

Darla and Amber beamed as they soon began to work on their video to show to Carly and Sam to hopefully meet the two web show stars out of excitement since they were such big fans.

Atticus blinked as he soon appeared in The Other Realm, coming into Drell's office with Cherry, Mo, and Patch as this seemed important, though they were now waiting as the warlock left the room.

"He had to get a book." Cherry told Atticus while filing her nails.

"He'll be right back." Mo added.

Atticus soon sat down in the other chair while Cherry continued to file her nails.

"How's Dimples?" Cherry asked.

"Making a video for iCarly." Atticus smiled.

"Oh... Those two..." Cherry replied. "Never got the big fuss over those kids, but everybody seems to love them."

"Haven't you seen their videos?" Mo asked.

"Meh." Cherry shrugged.

"Aw, come on, Cherry, even you could laugh at some of these," Atticus said, taking out a computer with magic to show her something. "Here. You'll love this one. They call it 'Messing with Lewbert'."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot." Cherry shrugged.

Atticus chuckled a little already.

"The Lewbert skits?" Mo asked.

"Oh, Cherry loves it when other people are suffering for other's amusement," Atticus said between chuckles. "She'll love this one, I know it."

"This should be good." Patch said.

Cherry began to watch, looking a little bored at first, before she soon saw the doorman of Carly's apartment who was known as Lewbert who was soon being messed with, so she cupped her mouth a bit with a stifled snicker.

"Go on, you know you want to laugh." Atticus told her.

Cherry shook her head. Atticus looked with her before laughing himself as Mo and Patch joined him.

"Gosh... Darn it!" Cherry choked a bit before she laughed with them as it was contagious now.

"That is so funny!" Patch laughed.

Drell soon walked in with a book as the group continued to laugh and came to his desk to set the book down. Atticus, Mo, and Patch soon stopped laughing once they saw him while Cherry kept laughing for a while. Drell soon clapped his hands hardly to make the laughter stop, almost sounded like a firecracker. Cherry soon stopped laughing.

"Are you ready to act like young adults?" Drell asked.

"Yes, sir." The group replied.

"Good... Now, this isn't so much as an adventure mission, but just a little information for when it comes up," Drell said, bringing out his book before cracking it open. "It's about a very special magical element called Mew Mew Power."

"Sounds like an anime." Atticus said.

"Heh... Yes... I kind of expected that reaction, especially with the magical girl themes." Drell replied.

"My friend Cathleen thinks they're a rip-off on Sailor Moon." Cherry spoke up.

"Your friend Cathleen needs to work on her social skills," Drell replied before showing them pictures which floated out of the book to show a seemingly normal girl as an example before she suddenly had cat ears and a tail. "It's complicated to explain, but a girl who's born of Mew Mew Power, it infuses her human DNA with an animal's DNA while they must defeat an enemy alien force known as The Chimera Animas."

"Ooh." Patch smiled.

"Do you know where these girls might be?" Cherry soon asked the warlock.

"According to my research in Tokyo." Drell replied.

"Tokyo, of course..." Atticus said. "So, uh, will we need to meet them?"

"Not now as far as I know," Drell replied. "There's one girl in America somewhere with her own Mew Mew Power, but it hasn't been unlocked yet, but it transferred to her sometime after she was born before the death of her mother."

"At exactly what year?" Atticus asked.

"Let's see..." Drell paused a bit as he looked up more information. "I believe the young girl was around eight when her mother died."

"Poor dear..." Mo frowned.

"Yes, so she should probably be about showing signs of her animal DNA, probably about now if I had to guesstimate." Drell replied.

"I bet it'll be a surprise." Mo said.

"Oh, I'm sure," Drell replied. "Now, if I could just track this American girl down."

"Okay, we'll just leave then, and-" Cherry stood up.

"Sit down," Drell said, making her sit back down. "You guys can help me. You don't have other plans, right?"

"Well... I was gonna watch TV for a while..." Cherry rubbed her arm bashfully.

"Other than that?" Drell asked.

Cherry paused for a bit before holding up a finger and opening her mouth, though nothing came out.

"Good... You have time to help out." Drell smirked a bit.

Cherry let out a small groan as she began to help with Atticus, Mo, and Patch as they looked through the Mew Mew Power book to learn more about the magical girls who had animal powers.

"This seems kinda cool," Mo smiled. "Uh, aside from the animal puns maybe."

"Yeah, and they seem pretty cool too." Patch added.

"I just can't figure out where to find the American girl and who she even is..." Drell replied. "So that's why I wanted to tell you about Mew Mew Power now while I still had the chance," he then sighed a bit as he stroked his own hair, seeing another gray hair. "I'm not getting any younger."

The others frowned a bit as Drell seemed to be fearing about getting old and eventually retiring and especially even his upcoming death.

"Drell..." Cherry called softly.

"It's okay... I know I'm not as young as I used to be..." Drell told them. "You'll all probably feel better once I'm gone anyway and out of your lives."

"No way." Atticus shook his head.

"Drell..." Cherry said before she suddenly gulped and looked sick as she seemed to throw up in her mouth. "We're gonna miss you... You've watched us learn and grow like we were your own children. We... We... We love... We..."

Drell looked almost hopeful to her.

"We... Love... You..." Cherry forced herself to say before cracking a smile to show him sincerity.

"I love you kids too." Drell smiled.

"I'm sorry I'm a terrible student so you have to be tougher on me." Cherry sighed a bit.

"I just want you to learn some independence for when you all grow up," Drell replied. "I just want your fighting skills to be as sharp as your tongue, though you were amazing with that time with the Samurai Sword."

"Thanks to Chun-Li." Cherry smirked.

"Yes, thanks, Chun-Li." Drell nodded.

"I kicked your butt." Cherry smirked.

"Only because Chun-Li kicked yours to make you learn." Drell smirked back.

"Over actor!" Cherry yelled.

"Jezebel!" Drell yelled back.

The two soon looked to each other before laughing as they got along a lot better than they used to.

"Okay, now, back to a little work." Drell then said, adjusting his glasses.

"Right." Cherry nodded before she and Drell saw Atticus, Mo, and Patch jaw-dropped.

"What?" The two then asked.

"You two... Are getting along...?" Atticus asked.

"When did THIS happen?!" Patch added.

"Eh... We kinda hang out when it's just the two of us, like that time Atticus had to go in that tournament after accidentally getting killed." Drell replied casually.

"Ohh." Atticus, Mo, and Patch smiled.

"So glad you're being nice to Cherry now." Atticus told Drell.

"Eh, I can be nice," Drell replied. "You guys have seen it."

"Yeah, but that's mostly around Hilda." Cherry smirked.

"She's not wrong." Mo added.

"Hm... Indeed..." Drell replied.

They soon began to look over the books on Mew Mew Power which would take a while.

In the Fudo backyard, Casper helped set up the video camera while Darla and Amber wore costumes while Mark got himself ready.

"Whatcha guys doing?" Annabelle asked, peeking her head out.

"Oh, hi, Annabelle," Darla smiled. "We're making a video for iCarly to win a fan contest."

"What's your video going to be?" Annabelle asked.

"A bit of a funny video, but with a superhero saving the day," Amber said. "Probably like DarkWing Duck."

"Funny superhero video?" Annabelle asked.

"We think it should be funny for Carly and Sam, plus Uncle Mark and Atticus gave me an idea for superheroes." Darla explained.

"Both of us had the idea." Amber added.

"Think maybe I could watch?" Annabelle asked.

"Sure, Annabelle," Darla smiled. "Casper's gonna film us, and Uncle Mark will be out in a minute."

"All right, I'll be right over." Annabelle smiled back as she went to go to the door to come into the backyard, leaving the fence.

"This is so going to be much fun." Darla smiled to herself.

"I hope it wins," Amber smiled back. "It'd be so cool to meet Carly and Sam."

"Tell me about it." Darla giggled.

Annabelle soon came over and found a place to sit so that she could watch her friends' video for the two web show stars who lived in Seattle.

"Alright, you girls ready?" Casper asked Darla and Amber as he had the camera ready.

"Ready!" Darla and Amber replied.

"Okay, in 5... 4... 3... 2..." Casper said as he turned on the camera to film them.

"La, la, la..." Darla sang innocently. "Such a lovely day for a picnic."

Annabelle was seen just watching.

"It's such a beautiful day... Without a cloud in the sky..." Amber then added to what Darla said.

Casper then shook the camera to make it look like something bad was happening. "Now... Act like there's a monster on the loose... Like Godzilla..." he then told the girls.

Darla and Amber screamed before running all around the backyard in terror like they needed a hero to save them.

"And cue the hero." Casper whispered.

The backyard doors soon opened up before showing Mark as he appeared.

"Here I come to save the daaaay!~" Mark soon sang almost in a Mighty Mouse voice.

Annabelle giggled a bit from that.

'Good, good.' Casper thought to himself.

Mark soon pretended to fight a monster while the girls stayed put until he flew back. "You're safe now." he then smiled.

"Yay!" Darla and Amber replied.

"And now, I must go because duty calls, and-Whoa!" Mark smiled before making himself trip and fall into their picnic ground, landing face-first into a pie on the ground.

Annabelle began to giggle at the scene. Darla and Amber gasped before laughing to Mark. Casper tried to hold in his own laughter.

"Mm... Chocolate... My favorite." Mark smiled to the girls.

Annabelle began to laugh at the scene.

"And... We're clear." Casper said as he stopped filming.

"Oh, that was short." Annabelle said.

"It's meant to be a short video, but we're glad you liked it." Darla smiled.

"It sure was funny." Annabelle smiled back.

"Let's just hope Carly and Sam like it." Amber said.

"I'll edit it up a bit before you guys send it out," Casper smiled. "Thanks for letting me help."

"No problem." Darla smiled back.

Casper went to hook up the camera to his laptop computer to edit the short video a bit to make it look more convincing such as a monster attacking the backyard.

"Any Halloween plans?" Darla asked Amber and Annabelle to pass the time.

"Um... Maybe we could dress as the Powerpuff Girls?" Annabelle suggested. "Have your brother and his friends ever met them?"

"Not that I know if actually." Darla replied.

"So then who should be which?" Amber asked.

"Hmm..." The girls paused in thought of that possible Halloween costume idea.

"I'll be Blossom 'cuz I'm the leader." Darla smirked.

"Since when?" Amber smirked back.

"Since forever." Darla replied.

"Alright, fine, I'll be Buttercup then." Amber smiled.

"I guess I could be Bubbles." Annabelle smiled back.

"We'll be the Greendale Puff Girls!" Darla proclaimed before they all fell with a laugh in excitement.

Mark soon came by, smiling to them as he wiped some chocolate pie off of his face.

"Thanks for being in our video, Uncle Mark." Darla smiled.

"Thanks for letting me be in it," Mark smiled back. "I had a lot of fun."

"You were great, I liked your Mighty Mouse voice." Annabelle giggled.

"Thanks, I learned it from a certain little visitor." Mark said as he showed Mighty Mouse.

"Mighty Mouse!" The girls gasped in surprise.

"Hello there," Mighty Mouse smiled. "I was just passing through. You all know Robyn Starling, right?"

"Yeah, though she's more of Patch's friend than she is ours." Darla smiled back.

"Why do you ask?" Amber added.

"I was just wondering how you all knew me." Mighty Mouse smiled bashfully.

"Patch told me about your guys's adventure with Jerry's cousin Muscles." Darla replied.

"Oh, I see," Mighty Mouse then said. "I was just in the neighborhood, and I ran into Nuclear Man here."

"And when he bumped into me while I was on one of my patrols, he thought I was a threat." Mark told the girls.

"That must've been a funny image..." Darla giggled, unable to resist picturing Mark being stopped by Mighty Mouse since the latter was a tiny mouse and the former was a big human male.

"Yeah, speak for yourself." Mark smirked teasingly, knowing what she was thinking.

"So, what are you girls doing?" Mighty Mouse then asked.

"Making a video for a show we like to win a fan contest." Amber smiled.

"Well, you're sure to win with that video." Mighty Mouse smiled back before smirking up at Mark.

Mark recognized Mighty Mouse's smirk and already knew why he was smirking like that. "All right, all right," he then chuckled. "Let me get the girls some lunch, and we can have a little competition with each other. Uh, Amber? Annabelle? Have you girls eaten yet?"

"Nope." Amber and Annabelle replied.

"All right, I'll make everyone some lunch." Mark smiled.

"And by little competition, I think I already know what he means." Darla whispered to Amber and Annabelle as she flexed one of her arms, pretending to show some muscle.

Amber and Annabelle nodded.

"Family out?" Mighty Mouse asked.

"Patrick and Emily are shopping." Mark replied as he cooked grilled cheese sandwiches for the girls.

"And Atticus had to go see Drell." Darla added.

"Probably for an adventure." Amber said.

"That's my guess." Darla nodded.

"Grilled cheese okay?" Mark smiled to the girls.

"Oh... Definitely..." Annabelle smiled back softly. "My mother used to make the best grilled cheese sandwiches on rainy days. Something about them always cheered me and my brother up when we couldn't go outside and play."

"Well, how can they not?" Amber smiled back.

"Just make sure they're extra cheesy, Mr. Nuclear Man!" Annabelle said.

"Call me 'Uncle Mark', I'd really appreciate it." Mark smiled.

"Okay then... Uncle Mark." Annabelle smiled back.

The girls soon began to enjoy the sandwiches. Mark smiled as he sat with him, giving Mighty Mouse his own grilled cheese sandwich as he ate one he made for himself.

"Mm... You can never go wrong with cheese." Mighty Mouse approved.

Once they finished their sandwiches, it was now time for the competition.

"Okay, Mighty Mouse, I'm gonna do my best not to squish you." Mark told the superhero rodent.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, it's you I'm worried about." Mighty Mouse smirked playfully.

Mark was soon seen as Nuclear Man. "Let's do this thing." Nuclear Man smirked back playfully.

Mighty Mouse nodded with a smirk. The two soon flew against each other while Mighty Mouse scampered around like a normal mouse would to tease Nuclear Man a bit with a chuckle. And where Nuclear Man chuckled back even after Mighty Mouse tried to tackle him down by his chest. Darla filmed some of this to show to Atticus and Patch for when they would come back home.

"Not bad for a little mouse." Nuclear Man smirked to Mighty Mouse.

Mighty Mouse shook his head to wear off his dizziness from the impact to see Nuclear Man's finger before getting flicked away and into a tree.

"Ooh!" The girls winced a bit from that.

"Heh. Not bad." Mighty Mouse chuckled from the tree.

"You were so small and weak, I could!" Nuclear Man retorted, though teasing and not actually making fun of him for being small.

The two of them continued to go on until it was shown as Nuclear Man as the winner.

"Congratulations." Annabelle smiled to him.

"Aw, thanks, little lady," Nuclear Man smiled back to her. "That was pretty fun."

"I recorded it for Atticus and Patch." Darla beamed.

"Great match." Mighty Mouse told Nuclear Man as he changed back to Mark.

"Great match." Mark nodded in agreement.

"Also good to see you reformed, even if you nearly killed Superman and Atticus." Mighty Mouse said.

"I put it behind me." Mark smiled.

"Well, I better get going." Mighty Mouse told them.

"Aww..." The girls pouted.

"Sorry, but my home needs me," Mighty Mouse replied. "I'll be sure to come back to town sometime though when I have enough free time. I might even bring Scrappy along."

"You know Scooby's nephew?" Amber asked.

"Oh, no, no, not that Scrappy," Mighty Mouse chuckled. "My #1 fan and adoptive son, but you didn't hear that from me," He soon heard his baby girl causing some trouble back at home in his and his wife's home. "Excuse me, I must go." he then told the girls.

"Thanks, Mighty Mouse, it was good seeing you!" Darla smiled.

"See ya!" Mighty Mouse smiled back as he flew back home.

"Something tells me he'll have his hands full back home." Mark said.

"I'm sure of it." Darla giggled.

Casper soon came out to the girls. "Your video is edited and finished up and ready to be sent to Carly and Sam." he then told them.

"Thank you so much, Casper," Darla beamed. "I don't know if we'll win, but I feel so proud of myself for making my very own video."

"Don't you mean our own video?" Amber asked.

"Oh, right... Heh... Our video." Darla giggled bashfully.

"I hope they like it." Annabelle smiled.

"Thanks, Annabelle," Darla smiled back. "You're so sweet."

"I have a feeling they will." Casper smiled back.

They soon went back inside.

Eventually, Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch looked exhausted.

"No, that's not either..." Drell said, going to bring out another book. "Maybe this is the one."

"Ugh!" The adventure group groaned.

"Drell... Please... We've searched 10 books cover-to-cover..." Cherry begged. "Can't we just go home... PLEASE?!"

"I have to solve this mystery!" Drell replied. "Nobody goes home!"

"Look at these bags under my eyes!" Cherry pointed out to him. "Even my BAGS have bags!"

"Aw, quit belly aching, Cherry," Drell shook his head. "You don't hear Atticus, Mo, or Patch complaining, do you?"

"Please make the torture end!" Atticus, Mo, and Patch begged.

Drell raised an eyebrow to them. "All right, you can all go home now," he then said. "But I want you back here same time tomorrow!"

The others just groaned before they soon went back home.

"He is going to torture us until we've found the right book." Mo groaned.

"To find this missing... Mew Mew Power girl... I'm starting to lose interest." Cherry added.

"I feel like the answer might be right under our nose." Atticus said as he turned iCarly off of his laptop on the way back home.

"At least he can't come out of our bedroom closets to drag us out of bed since they aren't magical." Cherry said.

"Actually, because of my magic, I can do that, so I might have to do that to solve this mystery." Drell said right behind them before they left.

Cherry bit her lip before shaking Atticus. "Get us out of this!"

Atticus soon used his magic to teleport them back home. Once everyone was back in their own beds, they collapsed and groaned a bit tiredly into their beds, back home, safe and sound, and decided to go straight to sleep.

"What am I missing?" Drell groaned to himself, pacing a bit as he soon came out of his office, going into his gym. "Guh... I just feel like I'm gonna feel so stupid once I realize who the missing Mew Mew Power girl is and what her animal form is. Think Drell, think!" His answer soon came as his crystal ball showed an iCarly episode.

Carly was seen to be making a music video with her friends Sam and Freddie while a young adult man who was known as her brother joined them a bit as she sang a bit.

"Ugh! Blasted pop stars..." Drell grumbled, about to turn off the crystal ball, thinking it was just an annoying song. "Hey, that's not Hannah Montana..." he then said before taking a look to see Carly having fun with her web series known as iCarly.

"I know you see, Somehow the world will change for me, And be so wonderful, Live life, breathe air, I know somehow we're gonna get there, And feel so wonderful~," Carly's voice sang over footage of the web show, focusing mostly on her as the crystal ball was trying to give him an answer. "I will make you change your mind, These things happen all the time, And it's all real, I'm telling you just how I feel, So wake up the members of my nation, it's your time to be, There's no chance unless you take one and the time to see, The brighter side of every situation, some things are meant to be, So give me your best and leave the rest to me, Leave it all to me, Leave it all to me~"

"That girl... It's her... She's the one!" Drell soon realized. "How did I not realize this sooner?!"

The crystal ball soon seemed to zoom in on Carly before the video ended.

"Hmm... Let's see here..." Drell said, finding a personal file on the web show starlet. "Carlotta Taylor Shay... Lives in Seattle, Washington with her older brother Spencer Gerald Shay, and is the daughter of Colonel Steven Shay and the late Taylor Dorfman-Shay. Haha... Now I got ya, you missing little Mew Mew Power girl with that cat DNA... Hmm... I wonder if she's experienced it yet or not? SKIPPY!"

Skippy dashed over with a silent salute.

"Could you direct this to where Carly Shay lives so I can check on her?" Drell asked, giving him his very heavy crystal ball.

Skippy nodded before going off to do just that. Drell soon sat down and waited as he looked at Carly's personal file, picturing the girl with cat ears, as it also seemed a bit familiar to think about especially with the case of Mew Mew Power which had affected only a certain amount of girls, such as what he had told Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch about the ability. Skippy held out the crystal ball to get a connection until he soon found a spot and gestured for Drell to come over.

Drell came beside him to take a look as the crystal ball showed an apartment complex known as Bushwell Plaza as it was late at night over there and Carly was shown to be fast asleep in her bed, though she seemed to be tossing and turning. And where she began to have a dream unlike anything else she's ever had. Drell snapped his fingers and held out his hand. Skippy then put a special tube in his hand, making Drell take it and add it to the crystal ball so that he could look into Carly's dream. And where inside her dream, he could see what was going on.

"This should be interesting." Drell said as he appeared, though no one would see or hear him.

"Mom... Mom... Where are you...?" Carly called out, her voice sounding echoey and sad.


	2. Chapter 2

A group of girls soon surrounded Carly a bit with different animal ears before Carly yelped at them and suddenly, she was shown to have her own cat ears and a tail and the girls were shown with their own animal ears and tails which freaked her out.

"What is going on?!" Carly yelped.

"You must accept your destiny." The cat girl said.

"What destiny?!" Carly asked. "What're you talking about?!"

"Typical." Drell rolled his eyes a bit.

"A very special and fulfilling destiny..." An adult woman's voice soon said.

"That voice..." Carly muttered a bit as it sounded familiar. "Mom...?" She soon looked behind to see her mother.

The woman soon walked over, showing long dark brown hair like Carly's own with blue eyes that could almost match the ocean.

"Mom..." Carly said before running up to her and hugging her with tears in her eyes. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Carly..." Taylor said softly, gently stroking her hair. "It seems like it's almost time."

"Time?" Carly asked. "Time for what?"

"It's a long story, my child..." Taylor told her daughter. 

"Indeed it is." Drell said from where he stood.

The other girls soon came out around Carly with their animal ears and tails before she looked back at them, then looked up to her mother to see that she suddenly had her own cat ears and a cat tail.

"This is a freaky dream." Carly commented.

"This is more than just a dream... I have to tell you something." Taylor said.

"W-Whatya mean?" Carly asked. 

"Carly, when I was very young, I went to visit some endangered animals, it was long before I had met your father, but something strange happened, and my DNA merged with a cat... And... That's where I got these." Taylor said, gesturing to her ears and tail.

"Whoa." Carly said.

"And those genes shall pass onto you... As you are becoming of age." Taylor said.

"Well... How do I know this is true?" Carly asked. "It's just a dream. This feels like a crazy story that Spencer would make up."

"He can tell you too," Taylor insisted. "Also this is not a dream, this is a vision."

"A vision?" Carly asked.

"It's true of course, my dear... I would never lie to you... Your powers will come to you as soon as possible as you're the age I was when these powers came to me." Taylor replied whimsically.

"Whoa." Carly said.

"They shall come to you very soon since you're of age now..." Taylor's voice said before fading.

"Mom? Mom, wait! Come back!" Carly cried out, but it seemed to be too late.

"No... Don't go... Mom!" Carly cried out in her sleep until a young adult man rushed in.

"Hey... Hey, kiddo, you okay?" The man asked, trying to shake her awake. "Carly, wake up!"

"Spencer?" Carly muttered sleepily.

"Hey, you okay? You sounded like you were having a bad dream." Spencer told her.

"Oh... Um... It's... It was nothing..." Carly said sheepishly.

"Carl... You know you can tell me anything," Spencer told his little sister. "You didn't dream about walking in on Grandma shaving, did you? That happened to me once when I was around your age at Thanksgiving, and--"

"Spencer!" Carly groaned a bit.

"Right. Sorry." Spencer said sheepishly.

"It wasn't anything like that." Carly said.

"Oh... Uh... You wanna talk about it?" Spencer asked.

"I saw... Mom... And these weird girls that had animal body parts..." Carly replied.

"Did they have cat ears and tails?" Spencer asked.

"Well... One of them did... And Mom did too..." Carly replied.

"And you." Spencer said.

"Yeah, me--" Carly said before her eyes widened as she ran to the bathroom, turning on the light and looking in the mirror to see that she had her own cat ears and tail before she let out a very loud scream that nearly woke up everyone else in their apartment complex.

"Yep, saw that coming; reminds me of Twilight when she turned human the first time." Drell said.

"Spencer, what's happening to me?!" Carly cried out.

"Mew Mew Power." Spencer replied.

"Huh? What...?" Carly asked.

"Mew Mew Power," Spencer repeated. "Mom knew this would happen to you sooner or later."

"But how?" Carly asked.

"Her DNA merged with a cat when she was around your age," Spencer replied. "She and Dad didn't know it would happen to me or you, but when you were born and I hadn't had anything happen to me by then, she knew that it had to happen to you."

"So then how do I make these cat ears disappear?!" Carly panicked.

"Uh... Heh... Guess I should've asked Mom, right?" Spencer smiled sheepishly.

"Augh!" Carly cried out. "I can't let Sam and Freddie see me like this!"

"I think Freddie would like the ears." Spencer shrugged bashfully.

"Spencer!" Carly panicked.

"Uh... Um..." Spencer stammered before taking out a book that was from their mother. "Uh... Just think about it. Let them go on their own. Think... Think..."

Carly's eyes fluttered before she slowly shut her eyes as something soon told her to let the ears and tail retract, and soon they did so she was back to normal.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Spencer smiled sheepishly.

"Hm..." Carly rolled her eyes slightly.

"I guess it was slightly difficult." Spencer smiled sheepishly.

Carly rolled her eyes a bit before sighing. "I don't know if I can talk with Sam and Freddie about this."

"Don't force it, kiddo," Spencer advised. "I think your heart will tell you what to do with your friends."

"Wow... Thanks, Spencer..." Carly smiled. "Guess I'm a little worked up with that video contest and the iWeb Awards and now this."

"Well, who knows? It might get easier." Spencer said.

"Unfortunately it won't." Drell said.

Skippy soon fell asleep waiting for Drell to finish up.

"I don't know what I'll do yet, but thank you for your help, Skippy," Drell smiled to his oldest friend. "Now I don't have to make Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch come back to find out about the missing Mew Mew Power girl in America." He soon put a blanket on Skippy. Drell gave a small smile as he patted his friend on the head and soon left to go back home himself after a very eventful day.

Meanwhile with Cherry...

Cherry was in her happy place which was a bit dark and spooky, almost like a cemetery after dark, though she was chilling out there and hanging out as she seemed to have a fun slumber so far after spending so much time trying to look for the lost Mew Mew Power girl since Drell couldn't track her down. Cleo nuzzled up to and purred Cherry as they spent some time together in her dream and she had a lot of fun so far.

"Good girl." Cherry said as she pet her.

"Bruce and Selina are going to get married." Cleo purred.

"I know," Cherry replied with a small smirk. "I can't wait. I guess I can call Bruce 'Uncle Batman' now."

"Yeah." Cleo smirked back.

Cherry chuckled, nuzzling noses a bit with her kitten like Selina would do with Isis. 

"You looked so exhausted at home, you slept through dinner." Cleo commented.

"Eh, Drell needed us for something, something about Mew Mew Power." Cherry replied.

"Wow." Cleo said.

"Yeah... It was weird..." Cherry replied as they enjoyed their surroundings. 

Princess Luna soon walked over, looking down at Cherry.

"Hey, Luna." Cherry greeted.

"Taking a night off?" Princess Luna smirked playfully to her personal student.

"I need one from Drell." Cherry said.

"I'm sure you do, but you know he's trying to help." Princess Luna said, lifting her chin up a bit with her hoof to make their eyes meet.

"Yeah, I know..." Cherry replied. "Maybe I'll go visit Gotham though."

"Me too." Cleo added.

"No one asked you." Cherry teased.

"I speak my mind," Cleo smirked a bit. "Just like Mama."

"Hmph." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Cleo began to nuzzle up to Cherry.

"Aww... My kitty..." Cherry beamed, nuzzling Cleo back a bit.

Drell soon appeared in her dream. "Good evening..." he then greeted.

"And this dream just became a night terror..." Cherry muttered before yelping. "Gah!"

"Don't worry, I found her." Drell told her.

"Yeah, you found me in one of my dreams, good job, Drell." Cherry deadpanned.

"Not you!" Drell rolled his eyes. "The missing Mew Mew Power girl!"

"Ohhhh.... Okay... Cool. "Cherry replied.

"And she's Carly Shay." Drell said.

Cherry paused for a moment. "That girl with the web show."

"Bingo," Drell replied. "I can't believe I didn't see it before. She's the snitting image of Taylor Dorfman." 

"Spitting." Cherry corrected.

"No, thanks, I hate Tobacco products." Drell replied.

"No, it's spitting image!" Cherry told him.

"Oh... Right..." Drell replied.

"I see where Thor gets his brains from." Cherry mumbled to herself.

"Pardon?" Drell asked.

"Uh! I said, thank you for telling me about Carly." Cherry replied.

"No problem." Drell said.

"Phew..." Cherry sighed in relief.

"Now, I better tell Atticus, Mo, and Patch." Drell said as he soon left.

"Wait! Will WE have to go find Carly for an adventure?!" Cherry asked, but it was too late. "D'oh... He did that on purpose!"

"I'm sure you won't have to." Cleo said.

"If you say so..." Cherry shrugged. "Ah, well. At least he finally found out who the Mew Mew Power girl is. That was REALLY annoying how we had to search like 10 books to see who it could have been."

"Well, if he hadn't, the Mew Mew Girls' enemies would have." Luna told her.

"Um... Right..." Cherry replied. "Can I go back to my dream now?"

"Alright, Cherry, just be sure to remember this for later." Luna said before giving her a colorful orb.

"What is this? A marble?" Cherry asked.

"No, it's a Core Memory so you remember," Luna explained. "Remember that time you and the others went into the mind of Atticus's future older niece?"

"Oh, yeah, Riley," Cherry memorized. "That was a doozy of an adventure. Wait. Older niece? Atticus has another niece?"

"I don't think I should discuss that." Luna said, backing up a bit.

"Tell me!" Cherry begged.

"Well... Okay... She isn't born yet, of course, eventually, Riley will be given a little sister who will be imaginative, especially with toys, and her name will be Bonnie." Luna replied.

"Bonnie Anderson... What a nice name..." Cherry commented.

"Yes, she has a bit of a tough time making human friends, so her toys are most of the company that she has, except for maybe also Riley and Oddball." Luna replied.

"Aw." Cleo smiled.

"That's all I can say... It also involves... Toys..." Luna said.

"Toys?" Cherry asked. "You mean like Woody the Cowboy and Buzz Lightyear?"

"Yes," Luna nodded, though that would be in the future. "It'll be further into the future of course. You're also due to meeting Woody and Buzz later on."

"Right." Cherry nodded.

Drell soon came to warn the others in their dreams, and after he had done that, he went to go to sleep since he was now severally exhausted after their eventful day together and him doing his job to track down Carly once and for all. Drell soon got himself some sleep.

It was a very long day for the adventure group, and little did they know, Darla would be beginning a new adventure very soon with Carly, and not just meeting her in person along with Sam. It soon started as her video entry would be declared the winner. Atticus still looked tired, but he soon woke up and decided to make breakfast for everybody.

"You don't have to do that." Patch told him.

"Eh, I thought it would be nice." Atticus shrugged.

"And I think it's nice." Patch smiled.

Atticus yawned a bit as he soon began to cook some eggs once he washed his hands.

"Do you cook a lot?" Patch asked.

"Eh... Sometimes..." Atticus replied. "I usually like to do it when Mom and Dad are too tired." 

"I wish I could cook." Patch said.

"Well, you do have magic." Atticus replied.

"Do you think my magic can let me cook?" Patch asked.

"Perhaps," Atticus smiled, taking out a cookbook which was made by someone named Cooking Mama. "Here, use this. It has simple cooking tasks that you can practice on."

"I never thought of using magic to cook." Patch smiled back.

"Oh, I do it all the time." A new voice soon said in the room.

"Who said that?" Patch asked.

A new cookbook was shown.

"Huh? Where'd this come from?" Atticus wondered, picking up the cookbook and rubbed it to see a title.

However, Atticus and Patch gasped as the cookbook shook a bit and it opened with a burst of magic which shot out and out came a magical entity. She appeared to be a genie which was dressed like a chef and had a spatula in her hand.

"Whoa... Who are you?" Atticus asked.

"I am Jean the Genie!" The genie announced with a smile.

"This is new." Patch said.

"I feel like this should be a story for another day," Atticus said. "We'll deal with you later, Jean. Anyway, go ahead and check out that book, Patch. It has simple cooking tasks so you can practice and get used to cooking."

"Hmm... Alright," Patch replied before using his magic to give himself an apron with a chef hat to cook breakfast with him, learning from the woman known as Cooking Mama. "Alright, what to start with?" he then pondered to himself.

"You could try cooking eggs?" Atticus suggested.

"Hmm... Okay... Okay!" Patch smiled as he looked excited to start cooking.

Eventually, Darla woke up and checked her email, seeing various messages from friends from school which all seemed to have shocked and excited subject lines which perplexed her before she clicked on one from Timmy Turner of all people which was also emailed to his cousin, Amber. "'Go on iCarly's website right now'?" she then did just that to see a new video from Carly, but it was her by herself.

"Hi, it's me, Carly, but you probably already know that," Carly smiled and waved in the video. "This'll be my last video for a while because I just wanted to announce the winners of mine and Sam's video contest, and the winner is..."

The sound of a drumroll was soon heard before names flashed below her on the screen. 

"Darla Fudo and Amber Smith from Greendale!" Carly then announced before playing the video to show the audience what was the winning submission.

Darla looked shocked before screaming out of excitement. Due to Darla's loud voice of how it could get at times, this seemed to startle and concern some others.

"Darla?!" Patrick gasped, running to her room with a baseball bat. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine!" Darla beamed. "In fact, I'm great!"

"Then why did you scream?" Patrick asked.

"Amber and I won iCarly's video contest!" Darla beamed.

"Oh! Oh..." Patrick smiled. "Congratulations."

"This is the best news!" Darla smiled back.

"Congratulations," Patrick smiled. "Heh. You scared me for a sec. I'm sure your scream could be heard from space."

"Yeah... I've been yelling like that for a long time." Darla smiled back, a little bashfully. 

"I'd go with you to take you girls to meet this iCarly, but I'm afraid I have to take care of important business with Enchantra." Patrick replied.

"How about Mom or Uncle Mark?" Darla then asked.

"Emily might be busy, I'm not sure, but Mark should be open." Patrick replied.

"Ooh, that would be cool!" Darla beamed. 

"So, ya like Uncle Mark, huh?" Patrick smirked.

"He said I could call him that." Darla smiled bashfully.

Mark was soon seen walking by as he exercised.

"Are you jogging in the house?" Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Just getting some water before breakfast." Mark replied.

"Uncle Mark, can you take me and Amber to meet iCarly?" Darla smiled.

"Hmm... I suppose I can do that," Mark replied before gasping. "Wait! Did you...?"

"We won the video contest!" Darla beamed. "We're trending!"

"Oh, way to go, kiddo!" Mark beamed as he scooped her up into a hug with a laugh.

Darla laughed along with him.

"Call your friend," Mark smiled. "We'll go after breakfast."

"Hmm... Okay!" Darla replied as she went to call Amber to tell her the great news.

"I'm happy for them." Mark smiled.

"Yeah," Patrick smiled back. "I don't know this iCarly well, but I can tell it's important to the girls. Keep a good eye on them."

"I just hope they can contain their excitement around a celebrity." Mark commented.

"I'm sure they will." Patrick said. 

And where Patrick was slightly right except when Darla called Amber.

"We won?!" Amber beamed.

"We won!" Darla nodded. 

Amber soon fell into a fit of sheer excitement.

"Well, hopefully, they'll calm down." Patrick said.

"I guess we'll see," Mark smiled. "And don't worry, Patrick, I'll keep a very close on them."

"That's great." Patrick said.

"You have a pleasant visit with Enchantra." Mark then said.

"Hm, well, let's hope," Patrick smirked. "On the plus side, she's become a more responsible caretaker since she's taken in Cassandra."

"Probably trying to get a good example." Mark guessed.

"Probably." Patrick said.

"Good luck with your meeting, and I hope Emily has fun with what she needs to do." Mark smiled.

"Thanks, Mark, you're the best." Patrick smiled back.

"No problem." Mark smiled back.

Patrick went to get some breakfast as he was dressed since he would probably have to get going as soon as possible.

Darla ate some too while having her stuff ready to go meet Carly and Sam, along with Amber since they won the contest, knowing exactly what to wear. 

"Let me know when you're ready to go." Mark smiled.

"Okay, Uncle Mark." Darla smiled back as she went to pick out her clothes.

"You're going to have a great time there." Atticus told Mark.

"Heh, you think so, buddy?" Mark smiled as he took a drink of his orange juice from the breakfast table.

"Yep." Atticus smiled back.

"Atticus, you've been to Seattle?" Darla asked after coming back from getting dressed. "Or, uh, do you mean Japan?"

"Japan." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, right," Darla smiled back. "Atticus is right."

"You go to Japan a lot, Darla?" Mark asked in surprise.

"That's where I met Serena Tsukino!" Darla beamed.

"It's true." Atticus said.

"Serena Tsukino... She sounds nice..." Mark commented.

"Her Japanese name is Usagi, but she said I could call her Serena," Darla smiled. "We can show you all around Japan when we get there with Carly and Sam."

"Heh. Guess you travel more than just in Metropolis." Mark chuckled since he had met Atticus in Metropolis during the quest for peace with Superman.

"Yes, I do." Atticus nodded.

"Sorry... Guess I'm still adjusting." Mark said.

"Well, when you become apart of this family, you'll understand," Atticus smiled. "Go wait outside, Darla, we'll be right there."

"Okay!" Darla beamed as she went to wait outside. "Uh, are we going to Japan first?" she then asked.

"First, you gotta go to Seattle to meet Carly, Sam, and Freddie, then we'll get to Japan." Atticus replied.

"Okay!" Darla nodded as she grabbed her stuff and waited out by the front door.

"She sure is excited." Mark smiled.

Patrick soon got his coat on as he went to leave. "All right, I'm heading out." he then said.

"Sounds good," Mark replied. "Have a good trip."

"Same to you," Patrick smiled. "I know you won't let Darla get hurt, she's a very special little girl."

"She sure is." Mark smiled back.

Patrick soon went off and went to go with Darla, taking over to Amber's house so that they could go to Seattle to meet Carly and Sam. Atticus waved them off before checking his phone to see a text from Cherry.

"Thank Celestia that Drell found his answer last night, he was driving me bats!" Cherry said with a hair-pulling emoji.

Atticus simply rolled his eyes playfully.

Amber waited by her front door with her bag ready to go before she looked over as Mark and Darla came over. Darla and Amber hugged each other once they met up.

"Time to hit the road." Darla smiled to her best friend.

"Yep." Amber smiled back.

Mark soon decided to fly them over. Darla and Amber were both surprised and thrilled from the ride.

"Seattle, here we come!" Darla proclaimed as they soon left town to go on their own little adventure.

"Wahoo!" Amber cheered.

After a little while, they ended up in Seattle, Washington. Darla and Amber told Mark to go to Bushwell Plaza as they knew that was where Carly lived. Two girls were shown to be going to the building, which were Carly and Sam themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

"You sure you don't mind if I hang at your place 'til dinner?" The blonde girl asked her friend.

"Yeah, that's fine, but don't you think that you should go home to be with your mom?" The dark-haired girl replied.

"What for?" The blonde girl asked.

"'Cuz she's in bed with pneumonia?" The dark-haired girl pointed out.

"I'm not a doctor." The blonde girl shrugged.

"Sam?" The dark-haired girl prompted.

The blonde girl still shrugged while the dark-haired girl sighed a bit. "When are those contest winner weenies supposed to get here?" she then asked.

"I don't know actually, I guess they could come anytime before we go to Japan." The dark-haired girl shrugged.

"Like right now?" Darla's voice asked from behind them.

"Gah!" The blonde girl yelped before glaring. "Don't scare me like that! I could pound the snot out of you!"

"Oh, you better not if you wanna meet my big brother." Darla glared back.

"Um... Darla and Amber?" The dark-haired girl guessed gently.

"That's us," Amber replied. "Oh... Carly... Sam... It's so cool and amazing to see you in person!"

"We're happy to meet you both as well." Carly smiled.

"Yeah, it's cool, I guess." Sam said.

Mark soon came in with the girls.

"Whoa..." Sam said with wide eyes. "He looks like he could jump to the top floor."

"This is, uh, my Uncle Mark," Darla said. "He's our chaperon."

"To Japan of course," Amber added. "Uh... How exactly are we getting there?"

"I dunno, I think we're supposed to get something in the mail." Carly replied.

"Makes sense." Mark said.

They soon came to the front desk where a man was, holding a handheld mirror as he appeared to be trimming himself.

"That must be Lewbert." Darla whispered to Amber.

Amber nodded in agreement as she remembered from some of those iCarly videos.

"Hey, Lewbert." Carly greeted the man.

"WHAT?!" The man replied in a very agitated voice. "I'm busy trimming my wart hairs!"

"Uh... Yeah... I was just wondering if I got a package yet from the iWeb Awards." Carly told the man.

"NO!" Lewbert glared. "NOW QUIT UPSETTING MY WART!"

"Gosh, he sounds worse than when I get woken up in the middle of the night." Darla winced.

"Yikes." Amber said.

"Um, are you sure?" Carly asked the front desk man. "Because this guy from England said he was gonna send it--"

Lewbert soon yelled painfully loud before storming off and slamming the door behind him as he left the front desk.

"Well..." Carly replied before mocking his scream back at him. "To you too!"

Sam mock screamed at Lewbert as well. The girls laughed and headed upstairs to Carly's room in the apartment complex, coming into the hallway before Sam looked to the door across from Carly's door.

"Why are you looking to that door?" Mark asked Sam.

"You think Freddie is back from school yet?" Sam wondered.

"Yeah, he got a ride home, why?" Carly replied.

"Bet you he's looking through his peephole, waiting for you to get home." Sam smirked to Carly.

"Does he have a crush on her?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, it's so lame." Sam smirked.

"Sam, why do you have to pick on Freddie?" Darla asked. "Isn't he your friend?"

"'Cuz it's fun and he's a weenie." Sam smirked.

"Seriously?" Amber asked.

"Yeah," Sam said like it was obvious. "Mind your business."

Darla and Amber frowned as they didn't like Sam's rudeness.

"Besides, Freddie grew out of the whole peephole thing." Carly told Sam. 

"Uh-huh..." Sam smirked before banging on the door and a scream of pain was heard on the other side, and soon laughed at his misfortune.

"Sounds like he hasn't grown out of it just yet." Mark said.

Darla winced as she was sure Freddie was in pain now because of Sam who just laughed. Freddie then came out, holding his head.

"So, what's up?" Sam asked.

"I was not looking through my peephole waiting for you to come home." Freddie groaned.

"I know you weren't." Carly smiled innocently. 

"Good." Freddie nodded as he rubbed his head. 

"Peeper." Sam muttered.

'Is she ever going to let up?' Amber thought to herself.

"Uh... Who are you?" Freddie asked Mark, Darla, and Amber.

"I'm Darla Fudo, this is my best friend, Amber Smith, and... My Uncle Mark." Darla replied.

"Darla Fudo and Amber Smith... Oh! You won our contest." Freddie then said.

"Yep, with our superhero video entry." Amber smiled.

"So, this must be the superhero." Freddie said, taking a look at Mark.

"Not like he's a real superhero, Freddork." Sam scoffed as Carly went to unlock the door to bring the others inside.

"Right." Darla smiled nervously while they weren't looking.

Amber frowned as she didn't like how Sam treated Freddie. They soon came in through the door, but it seemed to be pitch dark inside.

"Okay, why is it dark in here?" Carly asked.

"We were gonna ask you that." Mark replied.

"Because I made this!" Spencer's voice beamed as he wore a helmet on his head with a giant light.

"Okay, why?" Mark asked.

"It's for jogging at night!" Spencer announced with a smile. "This baby puts out over 19,000 lumens. It can light up a football field."

"How long?" Freddie asked.

"'Til the battery runs out." Spencer replied as he showed a battery pack on his back.

"Wow." Amber said.

"That's... Very creative." Darla said politely, it seemed strange, but cool at the same time to her.

"New friends?" Spencer asked about Darla, Amber, and Mark.

"Contest winners." Carly and Sam explained.

Darla, Amber, and Mark nodded in agreement. 

"Well, it's good to meet you." Spencer smiled.

"You're Carly's brother, right?" Darla asked.

"Yes, I am," Spencer smiled as he sounded very proud of his little sister's popularity. "It's so nice that she found something to do that she loves, just like me with my art experiments."

"We can tell your art is very unique." Amber said.

"I do what I can." Spencer beamed happily.

"Where did you get the battery pack from?" Freddie then asked.

"I got it out of a Prius." Spencer smiled.

"A what?" Darla asked.

"It's a special kind of hybrid car." Spencer replied.

"Oh, I think my mom drives that." Amber then said.

There was soon a knock at the door after them.

"Who could that be?" Mark asked.

The door was soon opened to show a frisky looking brown-haired woman. 

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Benson." Carly smiled.

"Mom, what are you still doing here?" Freddie asked his mother. "I thought you left for your pottery class."

"I tried to, but my Prius wouldn't start." Mrs. Benson replied.

Darla, Amber, and Mark soon looked at Spencer since he mentioned he took a battery pack from a Prius.

"Anyway, I forgot," Mrs. Benson then said, taking out a package. "This package addressed to iCarly came yesterday--"

"Yesterday?" Carly asked.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Benson said. "I meant to tell Freddie."

"Oh, just give it!" Sam said as she took the box and ran with it.

"Um... Thank you, ma'am." Darla said to Mrs. Benson to be polite since Sam clearly wasn't going to.

'Maybe she won't notice the battery pack.' Mark thought to himself.

"Is that from the iWeb Awards?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." Carly replied while opening the box.

"Come on, which country are we going to?" Freddie asked.

"Uh..." Carly said as she took a look at the box's contents. "Canada."

"Canada?" Sam replied.

"Just kidding, Tokyo, we're going to Japan!" Carly announced.

The group began to celebrate.

"And luckily for you, I've been to Japan plenty of times." Darla smiled to them.

"You have?" Carly, Sam, Freddie, Mrs. Benson, and Spencer asked.

"Oh, sure," Darla beamed. "My good friend Usagi/Serena lives down there. Plus my brother's gone a bunch of times with his friends."

"What's an Usagi?" Sam asked. "It sounds delicious."

"Usagi is her Japanese name, but I call her Serena," Darla replied. "She's a very good friend of mine in Tokyo."

"She sounds nice." Carly smiled.

"She is," Darla smiled back before giving a glance to Sam. "Most of the time, but she'd never hurt anyone."

"What?" Sam asked as she saw Darla looking at her.

"You pick on Freddie a lot." Darla frowned.

"Meh, he'll get over it." Sam shrugged.

"I'm sure." Darla said.

"Sweet!" Spencer smiled to the others. "You know, I took a year of Japanese in college. A little brush up, I'll be speaking Japanese like a... Japanesiologist."

"Freddie, I'm not sure I can allow this." Mrs. Benson sighed to her son.

"Here we go..." Sam groaned.

"Mom!" Freddie whined.

"It's just Japan." Carly replied.

"Right, which is why I worry that... You know the Far East can be very..." Mrs. Benson tried to explain, but soon gave up on herself. "Look, just because I can't think of anything right now, doesn't mean Japan isn't fraught with danger."

"Then would you like to come with us?" Mark asked.

"WHAT?!" Sam complained.

"Aw, come on, I'm going with them," Spencer told Freddie's paranoid mother. "It's not like they won't have a responsible adult making sure everything goes smooth."

Suddenly, his helmet caught on fire which worried everyone.

"Put it out! Put it out!" Freddie cried out.

Mark suddenly came to help Spencer with the fire while Darla and Amber looked quite scared. He soon took the helmet off of Spencer's head before using water to put out the fire. 

"Phew... Thanks..." Spencer smiled to that.

"Heh, you're not hurt, are ya?" Mark asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Spencer replied. "Anyway, Mrs. Benson, I'll make sure that everything goes smooth in Japan."

"Freddie, you're not going to Japan," Mrs. Benson told her son, dragging him to the door. "You're coming home with me to take a bath."

Darla began to think of how to convince Mrs. Benson to let Freddie come along.

"You know, you can come along." Mark said, ignoring Sam as she tried to protest about Freddie's mother coming along with them.

"What is wrong with Mrs. Benson coming along?" Amber asked Sam.

"I don't want to take a trip across the world with this messed up woman!" Sam complained.

"Oh, come on; I'm sure she's not messed up, but just protective." Darla said.

"You're a lame brain!" Sam complained.

"I don't like this tone." Darla narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Come on, Mrs. Benson, it'll be fun," Spencer smiled. "What's that? I think I hear Tokyo calling Toki-you."

Amber snorted as that sounded pretty cheesy, but she still found it a little funny.

"Come with us to Japan," Freddie told his mother. "I know that you love sushi."

"I suppose it would be nice to try a California roll from where it all started." Mrs. Benson admitted.

"Wait, hang on, little problem." Carly said as she had the tickets.

"What's the problem?" Mark asked.

"There's only three plane tickets." Carly realized.

"Oh, good!" Sam replied as it meant that Mrs. Benson couldn't come along.

Everyone then glared at the blonde tomboy.

"I mean 'Oh, no'." Sam replied.

"There must be some way for all of us to go." Darla said.

"Here, let me see," Spencer said before his sister gave him the plane tickets and he took a look at them. "Okay, great, these are first class tickets. I can just trade these for some coach seats and we're all set."

"All right, so if we're going to Japan, there's preparation to be done," Mrs. Benson told the others, though mostly to her son. "We need passports, fresh underwear, a voltage converter for your night light."

Sam and Carly giggled to Freddie.

"I don't need a night light anymore." Freddie smiled suavely to the girls.

"Sure." Amber said.

Mrs. Benson took her son home to get things ready.

"Japan... Pretty cool, I guess." Sam said.

"I just wish you would be nicer to Freddie." Amber replied.

"What's it to you?" Sam shrugged.

"Sam." Carly frowned to her best friend.

"What? It's not my fault he makes it easy." Sam said.

Amber let out a small sigh. "How would you like it if someone treated you like that?" she then asked.

"It wouldn't," Sam replied. "I'd just beat them up. Nobody messes with Sam Puckett and lives."

"Gosh." Darla said.

"Well, it's mean." Amber frowned.

"Well, if you don't like it, maybe you can just go back to where you came from." Sam retorted.

'Don't get angry, don't get angry.' Amber thought to herself.

"Sam... Be nice to our guests..." Carly said, trying to be patient.

"So, what's gonna happen now?" Darla then asked to change the subject.

"Uh, well, we're gonna watch the other comedy nominees to check out our competition for the award show." Carly replied.

"Cool." Darla smiled.

"I'll watch..." Amber said, though she gave a glance to Sam.

"Fine by me." Sam shrugged.

They soon went to watch the comedy videos of the nominees.

"Darla, I'm not sure if I like Sam anymore." Amber frowned to her best friend.

"She IS quite rough around the edges." Darla understood.

"I just wasn't expecting her to be that rough around the edges." Amber said.

"I wasn't either." Darla frowned.

"Someone should scare her straight." Mark replied.

"I don't think anything could scare her... It's like she's... Part werewolf or something like Cherry's friend Cathleen...." Darla said. "She always wants to on adventures with him and Cherry, but she usually just acts like he's a show-off and gets angry at the littlest things."

Amber flinched a bit from that.

Eventually, the girls went in the other room with Freddie to watch other nominees for the Web Comedy Award. They soon saw a French man with a poodle puppet on camera who seemed very boring and not really funny.

"Oomp, if I had a haircut like yours, I would be embarrassed, too." Carly commented.

"This is the comedy show we're competing against?" Sam scoffed.

"One of them." Freddie replied.

"Wow." Darla said.

"That poodle eats like a pig." Carly commented about the dog puppet.

The dog puppet then growled and attacked its owner.

"Maybe that puppet should be neutered." Carly suggested.

"This is my show!" The owner scolded his poodle puppet before running off.

"Oh, jeez." Amber said.

"Well, I guess you and Sam don't have much to worry about if that's your competition." Darla said to Carly.

"Really." Amber giggled a bit as the French man and his puppet were terrible.

"I agree with Darla." Mark smiled.

"Yeah, it was 'catatonic'." Carly said before looking to herself oddly. 'Why did I say that?' she then thought to herself out of confusion.

"Catatonic?" Sam asked her best friend oddly.

"I have no idea where that word came from." Carly said sheepishly.

"Heh... Might be a fitting joke for a cat video, Carly." Freddie suggested.

"Yeah." Carly smiled nervously.

Darla and Amber looked over before shrugging as they continued to watch the other videos to check out their competition.

While they did that, Spencer soon took out a Japanese standee and used it to practice speaking Japanese with a collar around his neck since he would be going to Japan with his little sister and their friends, and where Mark looked confused as to why Spencer needed to wear a collar.

'Hello, Konichiwa.' The standee spoke.

"Konichiwa." Spencer replied.

'Excellent.' The standee replied.

"Oh, thank you." Spencer smiled.

'How are you today?' The standee began. 'Kyō wa genkidesu ka?'

"Kee... What?" Spencer asked. "What?"

'I'm sorry,' The standee replied as the collar began to shock Spencer. 'The pain helps you learn.'

"Ow..." Mark winced for Spencer even if he didn't feel that. "How does that help?" he then asked.

"Ugh! I hate this collar!" Spencer groaned.

"So take off the collar!" Mark suggested.

"I can't!" Spencer replied. "It's magnetically locked until you get past Level 1!"

"Bummer." Mark winced.

Darla soon came by to get something to snack on before looking over.

'How are you today?' The standee asked before repeating in Japanese. 'Kyō wa genkidesuka?'

"Kyō wa genkidesuka." Darla smiled as she spoke that perfectly so that Spencer wouldn't get electrocuted again.

'Excellent.' The standee then told her.

"Wow." Mark smiled.

"Well, like I said, I am an expert when it comes to Japan." Darla smiled back.

Spencer grunted as he still struggled with the collar as he really wanted it off now.

"Okay, this might sting a little, but not too bad, I promise." Mark told Spencer as he used his powers to get the collar off of the young man's neck since he was suffering. Luckily, he used his powers without Spencer looking.

Spencer let out a small yelp from a jolt of electricity.

"At least that pain wasn't excruciating." Mark innocently told Spencer.

"Yeah, guess so." Spencer said.

"What is this anyway?" Darla asked.

"The Japanese Learning Wizard!" Spencer replied, pointing sharply at the standee. "He teaches me Japanese phrases and if I say them wrong, he shocks me with this collar; I hate it!"

"Uh-huh... And this one?" Darla then asked, seeing another standee which appeared to be a beautiful young woman.

"Oh, she teaches you how to speak Swedish," Spencer explained. "I bought her when I bought him."

"Why?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, we're going to Japan, not Sweden." Darla added.

"Uh, you never know when you have to learn Swedish?" Spencer replied innocently as he looked bashful.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Darla said.

"Whatever you've gotta tell yourself." Mark smirked to Spencer playfully.

Darla and Amber soon found some snacks before they would go back to see Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

"Darla, I'm not sure about Sam... She seems more like a bully than a friend." Amber frowned in concern.

"I'm sure that she has her moments." Darla said.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Amber said.

"Well, if she tries to hurt my best friend, she'll have to answer to me." Darla then said bravely.

"Thanks, Darla." Amber smiled.

"What're friends for?" Darla smiled back.

"Aww..." Amber smiled before hugging Darla, feeling happy and proud to have her as a best friend after all this time. "I see Atticus and the Sailor Guardians have taught you well."

Mark smiled to the girls as he looked happy for their friendship.

"They sure have." Darla smiled.

Later on, the girls came back to Carly, Sam, and Freddie with some snacks.

"So, uh, you girls getting along okay?" Freddie asked Darla and Amber. "I'm sorry about Sam."

"It's okay, Freddie," Amber frowned. "I just don't like the way she treats you."

"It's okay." Freddie said, referring to how Sam treated him.

Amber offered him a bag of cookies.

"Oh... I couldn't..." Freddie smiled.

"Take some," Amber smiled back. "I thought you'd like a little treat. Besides, if it wasn't for you, iCarly might not have existed."

"She's not wrong." Mark said.

Freddie looked a bit bashful from that before having some cookies as they tasted great, making him look quite happy.

"Okay, so what's this other show we're competing against?" Sam asked as she got out a root beer.

"Uh... It's a Japanese web show called 'Kyoko and Yuki'." Carly replied.

"Let's see how funny their web show is." Mark said.

"They're Japanese?" Sam asked.

"Great, then they'll have a home court advantage." Freddie sighed.

"Come on, guys, give it a chance," Darla said. "I'm sure they're funny and actually from Japan, but let's see what they're made of."

"Alright..." Sam rolled her eyes a bit. "Let's put their web show on."

"That way we can see how funny they are." Amber said.

They all soon watched the comedy duo known as Kyoko and Yuki to see what was so special about them. Kyoko was crying as she was holding a guitar and Yuki was yelling at her. 

"Look at how big her hand is!" Darla pointed out before laughing with the others.

"That can not be natural." Mark laughed.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie soon laughed too, but then stopped as they felt like that would be a bad sign.

"Okay, they're kinda funny." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Definitely." Carly nodded in agreement.

"Oh, definitely." Darla said.

"Well, yeah, but you guys are funnier." Freddie told Carly and Sam.

"Thanks. We just have to come up with something totally hilarious to do at the competition." Carly replied.

"Okay," Sam said from that before looking inspired between her and Carly. "How about you and I play two kids at a birthday party, trying to break open a piñata?"

"Freddie would be the piñata, would he?" Amber asked Sam, a bit sharply.

"Yes!" Sam smirked.

"That's not funny." Amber glared.

"It would be to me." Sam smirked.

"Okay, any other ideas?" Mark asked.

"I think we should watch a little more so we know what we're up against." Carly suggested.

"Well, I'm not worried," Sam huffed a bit. "Kyoko and Yuki aren't that funny."

Kyoko was still playing the guitar, but a bee came in which it scared Kyoko and Yuki. Kyoko tried to swat at the bee with her big hand, but kept breaking everything. Everyone laughed at the video, but then stopped.

"I've seen funnier." Freddie commented.

"Okay, okay, turn it off." Carly sighed.

Darla soon turned off the video.

Every once in a while, they kept turning on the video again and kept laughing, but it seemed to be ruining their chances to win the iWeb Awards.

"We'll beat those guys easy." Sam soon said.

"All right, they're hilarious." Carly pouted a bit.

The video soon showed Kyoko spanking Yuki with her giant hand.

"Okay, that's enough." Mark said, turning the video all the way off to avoid any more laughter or lost self-esteem from the web stars.

"All right, let's face it; Kyoko and Yuki are really funny." Carly told the others out of defeat.

"But--" Freddie spoke up.

"They're really funny!" Carly repeated.

"They might be really funny, but that doesn't mean you can't beat them." Amber told Carly.

"iCarly's really funny, and we're gonna win that iWeb Award." Sam said with confidence.

"Right, and even if we don't win, it's just an honor to be nominated, right?" Carly replied.

"Right," Freddie agreed. "Win or lose, we still get a free trip to Japan."

"Whoa, whoa, I don't wanna hear this 'or lose' talk, all right?" Sam asked him.

"But I just meant that--" Freddie tried to explain.

"Saying 'or lose' is like giving up." Sam told him.

'She's right about that.' Darla thought to herself.

"Carly, when Miss Briggs told us we couldn't pick the kids to be in the talent show, did you give up?" Sam prompted.

"No." Carly replied.

"And what about the time those cops were chasing me and yelling at me to stop running, did I give up?" Sam then asked.

Darla and Amber both looked nervous about hearing about Sam being chased by the cops.

"No, you kept running." Carly said.

"And, Freddie, have you ever given up your hope that one day Carly might love you?" Sam then asked.

"No." Freddie said, both confidently and hopefully.

"Well, you should," Sam said which made Amber look a little mad. "Anyway, we are gonna beat Kyoko and Yuki and win that iWeb Award."

"Sam's right," Darla nodded. "About winning the iWeb Award."

"Yeah..." Carly then added as she now felt determined. "We just got to come up with the funniest iCarly bit we've ever done."

"And we're not using Freddie as a piñata!" Amber told Sam firmly.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it." Sam shrugged.

"Ugh... Why are you friends with her?" Amber asked Freddie.

"I just wanted to be friends with Carly." Freddie said bashfully.

"Ohh." Amber said, now understanding.

"Yeah, well, ya got me too," Sam told Freddie like it was against his will. "Let's get to work."

"Hmm... What would be a good idea?" Darla pondered before she went to stand on her head to think.

"Did Inez teach you that?" Amber asked.

"Yeah," Darla replied. "Never thought much of it when she first did it, but this really does help me think better."

"Cool." Amber smiled.

"Eh, you guys start, I'm gonna go take a nap." Sam shrugged as she went off while Carly and Freddie looked ready.

"Seriously?" Amber asked her.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What kind of friend are you?" Amber pouted.

"Why are you always on my case, kid?" Sam rolled her eyes. "I don't tell you how to live your life, now do I?"

"No, but I'm just curious as to what kind of friend you are." Amber said.

"I am a friend." Sam replied.

"You pick on Freddie, you make jokes about hurting him, you're mean to him," Amber told Sam. "That's not being a friend."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have any empathy?" Amber asked.

"No, thanks, Mexican food makes me bloated." Sam said, not getting it.

"Empathy isn't food." Amber told her.

"Oh..." Sam said. "Whatever."

"It's when you think about other people and think about how they might feel about something." Amber glared.

"Whatever." Sam repeated as she walked off from Amber.

Darla soon stopped thinking about an iCarly idea before coming to her best friend. "I might not be a Wiccan like Atticus, but maybe there's some sort of magic to make Sam feel empathy for others like Freddie." she then suggested.

"Like the Silver Crystal?" Amber asked.

"Probably," Darla replied. "I'll see what I can do."

"Great." Amber smiled.

Darla smiled back to her best friend.

"Uh... I'm sorry about Sam..." Carly said to the two girls as she soon walked over, knowing that they were upset about Sam's behavior.

"And you, Carly, you should help defend Freddie since you're all friends and should keep each other happy." Darla suggested.

"Yeah... I guess that's what friends do for each other." Carly replied.

Amber nodded as that was true.

"I guess... I'm worried I might hurt Sam's feelings." Carly said.

"I'm not sure if Sam even has feelings..." Amber narrowed her eyes.

"Sam does have feelings, she just has a hard time to show them." Carly said.

"We're sure..." Amber said with slanted eyes. "I once met a girl who I thought could be my friend, but she just stabbed me in the back just so she could throw me off and win a competition after claiming to be my new best friend since her aunt and my aunt went to school together."

"Ivy..." Darla said, knowing who Amber was talking about right now.

"Trust me... Sam's a great person... She just needs to show that a bit more..." Carly said to them.

"Well, okay." Darla said.

"Now... An idea for iCarly..." Carly said, deeply into focus.

The girls paused to think of a way to help the show have a better chance of beating Kyoko and Yuki. Mark decided to let them think while Spencer appeared to be on the phone with a friend of his who could hopefully help them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes! Oh, hey, Socko," Spencer smiled on the phone. "Did you talk to your buddy, the pilot? No way! Yeah? He can fly us all the way to Japan? Aw, Socko, who's better than you?" He then smiled out of excitement. "Okay, yeah, Ryan Seacrest is awesome, but you're way better! Yeah... Text me later," he then hung up before looking to the standee. "So, you wanna come to Japan with me?"

'I'm sorry.' The standee replied before shocking the collar, and luckily, it didn't hurt Spencer since the collar was now off of him.

"Socko?" Mark asked Spencer.

"He's a great friend of mine." Spencer smiled.

"Sounds like a great guy." Mark said.

"Oh, he's the best." Spencer nodded.

"Why do they call him Socko?" Mark asked.

"He makes socks." Spencer said like it was obvious before rolling up his pant leg to show a colorful sock that seemed to have neon lights on it, flashing.

"Heh... Never thought I'd see something cool come out of socks." Mark chuckled a little.

"I know, right?" Spencer asked.

"I hope the kids are getting along." Mark then said, looking over.

"Darla and Amber seem really wonderful." Spencer smiled.

"Yeah, they sure are." Mark said.

Eventually, Darla rolled onto the floor, shaking her head as she felt a little dizzy from being upside-down for so long.

"Any ideas?" Amber asked.

"I don't know where this came from, but... I saw cheerleaders... In space..." Darla replied.

"That's perfect." Amber smiled.

"Cheerleaders in space?" Sam nearly scoffed.

"I like it." Carly smiled to Darla's idea.

Darla smiled back, happy to know that Carly liked the idea.

"Whatever... I guess it's alright..." Sam shrugged.

"Now to just get some cheerleading uniforms." Carly smiled.

"I think you'd be a great cheerleader, Carly." Freddie said bashfully.

"And as for Sam?" Amber asked.

"Well... Cheerleaders are kinda cheery and nice..." Freddie replied.

"Hey!" Sam glared.

"But that doesn't mean Sam can't be cheery and nice." Darla said.

Sam narrowed her eyes a bit sharply as she stood there.

"She is creeping me out though." Darla whispered.

"Yeah, she seems so fun and happy in the show, even if she picked on Freddie at times." Amber added.

"I guess it shows that you never know what someone is really like off-camera." Freddie said as that seemed to hit Darla in a personal spot.

"Y-Yeah." Darla said softly.

"Eh, let's just get this over with." Sam said.

They soon went to get ready for the space cheerleader skit which they called "Melanie Higgles".

'This is going to be hilarious.' Darla thought to herself.

Carly and Sam soon got into cheerleading outfits.

"Augh! No! Stay down!" Carly yelped as she looked in the mirror, seeing her cat ears and tried to hide them before anyone else would see them.

"You okay, Carly?" Darla's voice asked.

"Uh... Fine! I'll be out in a minute!" Carly replied.

"I hope so," Darla said. "Sam's getting a little agitated without you."

Amber stood in front of Freddie, glaring to Sam a bit so she wouldn't hurt him.

"I'll be out in just a minute!" Carly replied nervously.

Darla stepped away from the door. "Sam, stop hurting Freddie!" she then glared.

"He'll be fine." Sam replied.

"No, Sam, you're bullying him!" Darla glared. "I know you don't care, but if you keep hurting and picking on someone like that, it's not being a friend! It's being a bully!"

"She's right." Amber said.

Eventually, Carly's cat ears came down, much to her relief.

And so, they began to film the skit of The Adventures of Melanie Higgles. Freddie worked as the announcer like in The Muppet Show's old sketch: Pigs in Space. Carly would be Melanie while Sam would play an evil cheerleader who acted a bit like Darth Vader.

'Cool.' Amber thought to herself.

Carly then acted like a stereotypical cheerleader, talking in a Valley Girl accent. Darla and Amber laughed a bit as they found the skit to be funny.

"I should remember to tell Serena and the others about this." Darla said to herself.

'This will totally blow Kyoko and Yuki's funny video out of the water.' Amber thought to herself.

Carly and Sam soon threw down their Pom-Poms and began to fight each other. After a few minutes of them fighting, Freddie stopped filming and the girls stopped fighting. 

"And... We're clear!" Freddie announced.

"So, whatya think?" Carly asked the others.

"Hilarious, awesome." Freddie smiled to them.

"You're sure enough to beat Kyoko and Yuki." Amber added.

"Totally." Darla added.

"So, what's next?" Carly asked.

"Well, if you guys are interested; I found some stuff that has all sorts of different facts about Japan." Freddie offered.

"Well, tell us." Carly replied.

"Like, when was Japan formed?" Sam asked.

"What's their economy like?" Carly asked.

The two continued to ask questions as they pushed the elevator and were going to avoid being educated about Japan. Darla and Amber rolled their eyes to that.

"They don't wanna know." Freddie sighed to himself. He soon saw that Darla and Amber were still in the room.

"Why don't you tell us some things?" Darla smiled. "I'm sure there are some things I don't know even though I go to Japan all the time."

"You really do?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," Darla smiled. "My friend Serena lives there and I visit her a lot."

"You must be rich if you can afford to go to Japan all the time." Freddie commented.

"I have my ways to get there." Darla smiled.

Freddie gave a small smile as he let them look at some information on Japan. Darla and Amber came to see, though Darla knew most of the fun facts from Serena and the others.

"There's also this girl called Sailor Moon." Freddie said.

"Ya don't say..." Darla said sheepishly.

"We didn't know someone had a name like that..." Amber added.

"There's some secret information on her though, but she pretty much saves people," Freddie said, unaware that they were hiding something from him, obviously enough. "There's also some friends of hers known as the Sailor Scouts, and they go up against people like Mistress 9 and Queen Beryl."

"Whoa." Darla and Amber said.

"That's about all I got... You guys just seemed like you'd be interested in knowing about Sailor Moon." Freddie said. 

"Well... She's quite interesting..." Darla said mysteriously. "Uh... I wouldn't wanna mess with Queen Beryl."

"Yeah, she sounds like one bad queen." Amber said.

"There's also a group of girls called the Powerpuff Girls Z." Freddie then said.

"Cool." Darla smiled with Amber.

"Anything else?" Amber asked.

Freddie soon told them some random fun facts about Japan, such as certain places which Darla knew mostly about since she was close to the Sailor Guardians, but of course, she didn't tell Freddie that. 

"You're very smart." Amber smiled to Freddie.

"Thanks." Freddie smiled back.

Eventually, some time had passed, and the next day was going to be the big day to go to Japan. Carly kept checking herself, expecting cat ears and a tail to come out as she felt worried about letting Darla and Amber seeing her like that since she didn't know them that well.

"You okay, Carly?" Darla asked.

"Um... I'm fine..." Carly said. "Why don't we have some frozen pizza for dinner?"

"Sounds good to me," Amber replied. "Pizza's always great."

Darla hid a suspicion around Carly while Amber seemed distracted from the offer of pizza. As they ate pizza, Darla saw her Silver Crystal from her brooch glow slightly. She then covered it sheepishly.

"What was that?" Carly asked as she saw a glow.

"Oh... Um... Lightning?" Darla replied bashfully.

"But there aren't any thunderstorm clouds." Carly said.

"Heh... Must just be a glimmer outside then." Darla replied.

"Wow, and I thought I was weird." Spencer commented with a small smile.

"Spencer." Amber giggled as that was kind of funny.

'Darla's hiding something,' Carly thought to herself. 'Just like how I'm hiding my cat ears and tail.'

"This pizza sure is nice," Mark smiled. "Must be why The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles like pizza so much."

"Yeah!" Spencer laughed.

"Oh, brother." Carly rolled her eyes as she didn't think those guys were real.

"You never know." Darla smiled.

"She's right." Spencer smiled back from what Darla said.

"So, uh, where will we be sleeping for the night?" Amber asked.

"Well, if you want, you guys can sleepover with Carly in her room, and I'll take the couch," Spencer replied. "I did that for Carly when we moved in here."

"Cool." Darla and Amber smiled.

"You two live here on your own?" Mark asked. "Where are your parents?"

"Oh, Dad works in the Air Force and the NAVY," Spencer replied. "He's a pretty busy man, so I take care of Carly."'

"And you do a great job." Carly smiled to her big brother.

"What about your mom?" Amber asked.

Spencer and Carly looked a bit soft at the mention of their mother. Amber put her hand to her face in concern.

"She... She died... When I was eight..." Carly said softly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..." Amber frowned.

"I-It's okay..." Carly said softly. "You didn't know."

They then continued to eat the pizza until they soon finished and went to get some sleep that night as tomorrow would start the trip at last to go to Japan. And just as Carly started brushing her teeth, her cat ears and tail soon appeared. She then looked over and groaned slightly. "Aw, come on!"

Darla and Amber went to get settled in with their pajamas on as Darla saw that her brooch glowed again.

"There it goes again." Darla said before her brooch began to pull to where Carly was brushing her teeth. She then tried to pick up her brooch, but was getting pulled by it.

"Darla, where are you going?" Amber asked.

"It must sense something magical!" Darla guessed.

Once at Carly's bathroom, the brooch stopped pulling itself. Darla panted slightly as that seemed to be not what she expected to go through.

"You okay?" Amber asked.

"I guess I need to keep up with some exercises..." Darla said before looking over. "Carly's bathroom door? But why, brooch?" She soon got her answer as Carly's cat tail accidentally hit the bathroom door.

Darla and Amber came closer to the door in surprise.

"Go away!" Carly complained as she grabbed her tail before gasping to the two girls.

"Whoa..." Darla and Amber whispered in surprise.

"Uh, um... Do you like my costume for this coming Halloween?" Carly asked.

Her question was shown as a lie as Darla's Silver Crystal shined bright on Carly. 

"What the?!" Carly then yelped.

"Okay, Carly, I think you and I need to have a little talk about this cat thing." Darla suggested, trying to sound like Atticus for when he would act like a detective.

"I think so too," Carly said. "Even if this is still new to me."

Eventually, Carly sat down on the bed with Darla and Amber.

"This is interesting... I've never seen this happen..." Darla commented.

"I know I certainly haven't." Amber agreed.

"Yeah... It's weird, isn't it?" Carly replied. "I mean, I didn't ask to be part cat all of the sudden."

"So when did this happen?" Darla asked as she gestured to Carly's cat ears and tail.

"Last night..." Carly said. "I had a dream about my mother telling me that her DNA was merged with a cat. I know it sounds really strange and weird, but it's true."

"We believe you." Darla and Amber replied.

"You do?" Carly glanced at them strangely. "But it's so strange... You probably think I'm crazy."

"I'll show you something if you promise to keep this secret, and I'll keep this secret." Darla suggested.

"Same with me." Amber added.

"Oh, right, Amber too." Darla then said.

"Can't be as weird as this." Carly pouted about her cat ears and tail.

Darla soon took out her brooch and held it up high. "Silver Crystal Power Make-Up!" she then exclaimed as she went through her own Sailor Scout transformation to show Carly what she had meant.

Amber was next to show Carly her magical side. Darla adjusted her Sailor Scout dress a bit. Carly looked to her in surprise before looking to Amber. Amber soon went through her own transformation which involved snow and winter powers, having a new form after her little adventure with Darla and the Sailor Scouts, almost like her ancestor: Elsa the Snow Queen. Carly looked surprised and jaw-dropped at both Darla and Amber.

"Now, I know this is a lot to take in, but we know that cat thing is a lot for you to take in too." Darla then said.

"I... I had no idea..." Carly said. "So... You're a Snow Princess and a Sailor Guardian?"

"Mm-hmm." Darla and Amber nodded as that was true.

"Whoa." Carly said.

"Hmm... Cat ears and a tail..." Darla commented. "It's a very curious case."

"Yeah, I guess so." Carly replied.

"We know a lot about magic, but I can't say I've seen that before." Amber commented.

"Let's see if we can find out online." Darla said.

"Uh... If you think that'll work?" Carly shrugged.

Darla took out her laptop, using the password that Atticus gave her which would show The World Wide Witch Web which would have a lot of magical information, and she soon typed in what happened to Carly before finding something. "It seems that Carly was born with something called Mew Mew Power." she then said once she got a result.

"Sounds like something cat-related." Carly said.

"Well, there can be, but it can be with any girl who shares DNA with an animal." Darla replied. 

A group of girls were shown on one screen and all had animal body parts with them which included another cat like Carly, one of them was a wolf, another one was a monkey, a bird, and even a finless porpoise. 

"That's so weird..." Carly said. "I'm not sure if I like this."

"It's different, but I'm sure you can get used to it." Amber suggested.

"Yeah, right." Carly pouted.

"Carly, I know this is new, but Amber's right." Darla said.

"Do you really think so?" Carly asked.

"Just trust us, okay?" Darla gave a small smile. "I think you're gonna be in for some big adventures pretty soon, and I don't just mean the iWeb Awards in Japan."

"Somehow, I think you're right." Carly said.

"All in good time." Darla smiled.

"Wow, thanks." Carly smiled back.

"What're friends for?" Amber beamed between the two happily.

"Right. Friends." Carly said softly.

"Is something wrong?" Darla asked from the way Carly said that.

"Oh, it's nothing..." Carly replied. "I guess you can be my friends too like with Sam and Freddie."

"When should we tell them?" Amber asked.

"Maybe later..." Carly bit her lip. "I don't know when, but not right now. Maybe after the awards."

"You're going to tell them though, right?" Darla asked.

"Uh, sure." Carly said nervously.

"That's good." Amber smiled.

"Help me tell them though?" Carly asked.

"Well... All right..." Darla smiled. "I guess we could help out. It's what friends do, right Amber?"

"You're absolutely right, Darla," Amber smiled back. "I'm so proud of what a great friend you've become."

"Well, it was help from you." Darla smiled back.

"Aww..." Amber beamed. "Thank you."

The two friends then shared a hug.

"Do you and Sam ever hug?" Amber asked.

"Not a lot... Sam's not much of a hugger." Carly replied.

"We can tell." Darla said.

"I'm really sorry about her... She seemed to upset you guys." Carly replied.

"Well, she's not exactly friendly to Freddie..." Amber said. "She seems to treat him more like a punching bag than a friend."

"Are they friends?" Darla asked.

"We're all friends," Carly replied. "We wouldn't hang out together all the time if we weren't."

"I guess so." Darla said.

"Hmm..." Amber frowned slightly.

"It'll be okay," Carly said. "Look, it's late, maybe we should get some sleep right now so we won't be late for our trip tomorrow."

"Right." Darla nodded.

Eventually, the girls all got settled in together to get some sleep.

"I just wish Sam would be a little nicer to Freddie." Amber sighed to herself as she went to fall asleep with Darla and Carly.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day soon came. Eventually Sam came over and was using a foot scrubber on her foot while on the Shay family couch as everyone else was about ready to leave.

"Uh, Sam?" Carly spoke up. "Maybe you should come and help us?"

"No thanks, I wanna get my heel really smooth." Sam replied.

"Yeah, well, thanks for getting your nasty foot dust all over our couch." Carly scoffed.

"Yeah." Amber added sarcastically.

Freddie soon ran in and shut the door behind him. "My mom is a nutcase!"

"Uh, you're just now figuring that out?" Carly deadpanned.

"Just a few more, Freddie!" Mrs. Benson called out as she came in with a needle in her hand.

"No!" Freddie replied.

"Is that a syringe?" Mark winced.

"Eh, sometimes people need shots in order to travel." Amber replied as she remembered some things she had to do since she didn't always travel through magic or with a superhero like Darla and her family.

"Freddie, how many shots have you had?" Darla asked.

"Mom already gave me 11 shots." Freddie groaned.

"Yes, you're halfway done," Mrs. Benson replied while wheeling into the room. "Come here! You know you have to be vaccinated!" 

"No!" Freddie told her as he opened the kitchen drawer to find something to defend himself with. "I have a spatula."

"This is interesting." Darka said.

"I think that's too many shots, Mrs. Benson." Amber said.

"I think I know what's best for my own son." Mrs. Benson defended.

"How many shots is a person supposed to take?" Darla asked.

"I only needed about three when I first traveled to see my Aunt Anita and Uncle Roger." Amber replied.

"Then yes, it's a bit excessive, ma'am." Darla then told Freddie's mother.

"Hey, we gotta be at the airport in 45 minutes." Spencer told the others.

"Oh, I better finish packing." Sam decided, taking a bunch of snack cakes and dumped them into her suitcase.

"I'm not even going to ask." Amber said.

"What are those, snacks?" Carly asked Sam.

"Uh-huh." Sam nodded.

"Fat Cakes?" Carly asked as she saw what they were.

"These are low fat Fat Cakes." Sam explained.

"For who?" Carly replied. "The health conscious Fat Cake eater?"

Darla laughed a little from that, finding it funny.

"Just help me pack." Sam sighed.

"Alright, alright." Amber said.

"Just one last shot, Freddie," Mrs. Benson told her son as she held the needle. "Come across the hall and I'll give it to you at home."

"No, just do it here and get it over with." Freddie sighed as he rolled up his sleeve.

"Um, this one doesn't go in your arm." Mrs. Benson said nervously.

Darla, Amber, and Mark had a feeling they knew where it went.

"Okay, we'll meet you in the lobby in five minutes." Mrs. Benson told the others.

"Hurry!" Spencer called out.

Mrs Benson took his son home to finish giving him his shots.

"Okay, we're ready?" Carly asked.

"Let's see," Spencer replied as he checked the list. "Pack suitcases. Done. Turn off heat. Done. Keys in pocket. Done. Crumple list and toss casually in trash can," he then tried to toss the paper ball in the trashcan like a basketball player only to miss. "Close enough."

"Alright, everything is ready." Mark said.

"Sounds good," Darla replied. "I'd ask you to fly us there, but... Ya know..."

"Maybe next time, kiddo," Mark winked. "I'm just glad I get to be apart of this with you."

"Aw!" Darla smiled.

Mark smiled back to her before hugging her. Darla beamed from the hug since Mark had really felt like family ever since he moved in after reforming as the evil Nuclear Man.

"So, uh, Spencer, where are the plane tickets?" Amber then asked.

"We don't need tickets," Spencer told her. "Socko says we're gonna be the only people on the plane."

"Cool." Darla smiled.

"You got us a private jet?" Sam asked.

"No." Spencer replied.

"Better?" Carly asked.

"No." Spencer replied.

The others looked concerned and confused on their way out to make their big trip.

"What kind of plane are we taking?" Mark asked.

"You'll see." Spencer replied.

Darla and Amber looked unsure of that response, but tried to keep an open mind.

"Come on. This way. Keep coming," The man told the passengers as they came by steel cages with possums inside, taking them in a special kind of plane which didn't look glamorous or exciting in the slightest. "Oh, watch where you step."

"This is how we're getting to Japan?" Mark asked.

"Looks like it." Darla shrugged.

"So, your name is Freight Dog?" Spencer asked the friend of his friend.

"Yep, and this is my pepperoni." The man replied as he took out pepperoni and put it close to his nose.

"Well, thanks for letting me smell it." Spencer said nervously.

"Wow, this is almost as nice as the Gas Station men's room." Sam commented.

"This sure is interesting." Amber said.

"I guess..." Darla said, not too sure about this as she looked around before seeing the possums. "Um, what are all these possums for?" she then asked the pilot.

"That's my cargo for this trip," Freight Dog informed. "Anything anybody wants transported overseas, I fly it."

"But they're safe, right?" Darla then asked hopefully.

"No, little lady, they're full of disease," Freight Dog shook his head. "Okay, let's fly!"

"Wait, what?" Amber asked.

"Um, where's the restroom on this plane?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, here you go," Freight Dog said as he handed the boy a bucket. "If you shoot that one up, I got more in the back."

"Excuse me, I am not going to do my business in a bucket," Mrs. Benson said as she took the bucket from her son. "I'm a lady."

"Oh, right," Freight Dog said as he then handed Mrs. Benson a pink bucket with flowers on it and handed the other to Freddie. "Sorry." He then gave them a thumb's up and left to fly the plane.

"Well, this sure is going to be an interesting flight to Japan." Darla said.

The others soon slowly glared at Spencer as he was at fault before he glanced away to avoid their angry stares.

The plane shook a bit as they soon flew in the air to travel to Japan and everyone did what they could to get comfortable, though it was a bit hard to do that.

'This is going to be a long flight.' Mark thought to himself.

"Well, Spencer, I don't think this is all your fault." Amber said comfortingly.

"You're a sweet kid." Spencer smiled to her.

"After all, it could be worse." Amber said.

"Thanks." Spencer smiled softly.

"I should tell them about my Mew Mew thing, huh?" Carly asked Darla, referring to Sam and Freddie.

"When you're ready." Darla nodded in support.

"I'll tell them when we're not surrounded by ferrets." Carly said.

"Possums." Darla corrected.

"Whatever." Carly shrugged.

"I gotta go." Sam muttered as she took the pink bucket and went off into the corner before coming back after a little while later.

"That poor bucket." Mark commented.

"Hopefully we'll be in Japan soon." Amber said.

"I can't believe there's so many possi here." Freddie said.

"Possi?" Darla, Amber, and Mark asked out of confusion.

"It's official," Sam commented. "Freddie's lost his mind."

"Freddie, is possi plural for a group of possums?" Darla asked.

"Yeah, it is." Freddie replied.

"...I don't think that's right..." Amber said warily.

"That's so stupid!" Sam smirked at Freddie.

"You're just jealous that I know something because I actually pay attention in class." Freddie retorted.

'Why do I have a bad feeling now?' Darla thought to herself.

The plane began to shake which made Amber yelp slightly.

"I'm having an anxiety attack!" Mrs. Benson cried out as she tried to breathe.

"That's not going to help!" Darla replied. "Everyone just keep calm! Oh... I wish Atticus were here."

"At least it can't get worse." Amber said.

Darla tried to comfort and hug her best friend.

"Oh, thank you, Darla." Amber said softly.

"Are you cold?" Freddie asked her.

"Yeah, a little bit." Carly said.

"Maybe we should snuggle with each other, ya know?" Freddie suggested. "To keep warm?"

"No." Carly shook her head.

"Okay." Freddie frowned.

'Good effort though.' Mark thought to himself.

"Hey, guys, look at me with a possum!" Sam smiled as she held onto one of the possums in her arms.

"Sam, don't eat him!" Carly told the blonde girl. 

"I'm not gonna... I'm not gonna eat him." Sam said innocently.

"Sam, be careful with that thing," Mrs. Benson warned the girl. "You don't know where it's been."

"I'm sure it's been clean." Amber said.

Sam then cooed to the possum in her arms while Darla looked nervous.

"Like we know where Sam's been." Freddie scoffed.

"How's everybody doin'?" Freight Dog asked as he came to check on them.

"Could be better." Mark shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be flying the plane?" Darla asked as they jolted slightly.

"What do you think this rope's for?" Freight Dog asked before pulling on the rope which made them all swerve. "See?"

"We get it!" Darla told him.

"Why are you taking all these possums to Japan anyway?" Sam asked Freight Dog.

"Oh, they're not going to Japan, they're going to Korea," Freight Dog explained. "Possi are the most popular pets there now."

Darla, Mark, and Amber rolled their eyes since the pilot said "Possi" like Freddie.

"Wait, Socko says that you're taking us to Japan." Spencer told the pilot.

"No, I'm taking you over Japan." Freight Dog explained.

"What?! Then how are we supposed to get off the plane?!" Darla yelped.

"Here, hold my pepperoni!" Freight Dog told Spencer.

"Oh... May I?" Spencer replied uneasily before tossing it in the pink bucket.

Freight Dog soon dropped the rope and turned his hat backwards and opened the door and everyone held on onto each other as the wind was blowing. "Welcome to Japan!" he then told his passengers. "We should be in Tokyo in five minutes! That's when you jump!"

"What?!" Amber yelped. "We have to jump?!"

"I recommend you use a parachute!" Freight Dog told them as he reached into a box. "Who wants one?!" He passed everyone parachutes and pulled out goggles. "Who wants goggles? Get your goggles! You can go out without goggles! There you go, take a pair for yourselves!" he then handed a parachute to Spencer. "Here you go, son!"

"Thank you!" Spencer replied.

"We're parachuting into Japan?!" Carly asked.

"Th-That looks like a long way down..." Darla said as her face paled a bit.

"Well, here we go." Amber gulped.

"CAN SOMEONE HAND ME THE PINK BUCKET?!" Carly panicked.

"IF YOU GUYS WANNA LAND IN TOKYO, YOU BETTER LAND IN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES!" Freight Dog told them all.

"I'll help you girls down." Mark suggested calmly.

"Thanks, Mark/Uncle Mark!" Amber and Darla smiled.

"I AM NOT PUTTING ON THIS PARACHUTE!" Mrs. Benson yelled out. "I WOULD RATHER GO TO KOREA WITH THE DISEASED POSSI!"

"How could your friend Socko not have mentioned that we'd have to jump out of the plane into Japan?" Carly scolded her brother.

"He might have mentioned it!" Spencer defended. "He said Freight Dog could drop us in Japan. I didn't realize he actually meant drop us!"

"We gotta get to the iWeb Awards, so let's jump!" Sam said.

"I'm gonna help you guys!" Mark told them.

"Yeah, right." Sam rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Let's get to jumping." Darla said.

"Guys, there is no way my mom is going to jump out of this plane!" Freddie told the others.

"I know how to make her jump!" Sam replied.

"No chance, she's been afraid of heights ever since--" Freddie was about to explain until Sam elbowed him out of the open hatch into the sky. "OMG!!!"

Amber looked very horrified that Sam would do that and scared for Freddie.

"Don't worry, I'll get him." Mark promised her.

"Wait for it." Sam told him.

"I'm coming, Freddie!" Mrs. Benson called out to her son as she put on her parachute before jumping out of the plane. "Pechanga!"

"What's a Pechanga?" Darla asked her best friend.

"I think that's a casino in California." Amber replied.

"You're next!" Sam said, going to push Darla and Amber next.

"No, no." Darla told her.

Sam then came to push them out. Mark moved Darla and Amber out of the way which made Sam yell out as she fell out from that.

"SAM!" Carly cried out.

"We're next." Mark said.

"You sure about this, Uncle Mark?" Darla replied.

"If it'll help, close your eyes, and I promise we'll get to safe ground together." Mark smiled in comfort since they were family now.

"Alright." Darla smiled back.

"All right, girls, I gotcha." Mark promised.

"What's happening?!" Carly yelped.

"Carly, close your eyes!" Mark told her. "I'll get you girls down."

"Um, okay." Carly said.

They soon all went down together while Spencer was still on the plane. Mark used his flight to help the girls get down safely and calmly since they were scared to death. Spencer jumped down from the plane next.

"GOOD JOB!" Freight Dog called out to them.

Luckily, everyone soon came on the ground, safe and sound as Mark helped them down with his super flight like Superman.

"We're safe." Darla smiled.

"Did you doubt your Uncle Mark?" Mark smirked playfully.

Darla giggled bashfully from that.

"We're in Japan!" Sam cheered.

"I know!" Carly replied.

"Where's the sushi bar?" Sam asked as she looked around.

"In what part of Japan are we in?" Amber asked.

Darla looked around. "It doesn't look like any part I know right away..." she then said, scratching her head.

"I can't get out of this psychotic parachute!" Mrs. Benson groaned with a struggle. "Stupid thing... I can't believe that we were forced to jump into Japan! When I see Spencer, I am going to tell him, in no certain terms, that I--"

"Here I come!" Spencer's voice called out.

CRASH!

"MOM!" Freddie cried out as he helped his mother up. "Mom, are you all right?"

"What happened?!" Mrs. Benson asked.

Darla and Amber tried not to laugh at that. 

Mark began to look around to see of which part of Japan they were in. "I think we're just a little out of Tokyo in the desert." he then said.

Bags were soon thrown down after their landing.

"Well, at least we got our stuff." Amber shrugged.

Sam went over to her suitcase and opened it to check on her snacks. "The Fat Cakes are okay!" she then announced in relief.

"What a relief." Darla said.

"Hey, did anybody see my red backpack come down?" Freddie asked.

Everyone looked around until the backpack hit Mrs. Benson and knocked her down on the ground.

"Okay, I think that's everything." Carly then said.

Mark soon came up to Mrs. Benson to help her up as she was in a bit of pain. "Are you okay, ma'am?" he then asked.

"I... I think so..." Mrs. Benson said, a bit dizzy as a car was pulling up.

"Oh, thank goodness." Darla smiled.

A car soon pulled up.

"Oh, my!" The woman as she had short red hair said as she saw the group. "Are you all okay?"

"We're alright," Darla replied sheepishly. "Just dropped into Japan if you know what I mean." 

"Hmm... You look like you could use some help," The red-haired woman smiled. "Why don't you ride with me and I'll help you get to where you need to go? I was just driving my daughter and her friends around."

"Oh, thank you." Darla smiled back.

"Could you take us to a hotel?" Carly asked. "I have the name right here."

"Oh, yes, of course," The red-haired woman replied. "Hop in."

"Ugh, I swear if they talk about cute boys or make-up, I'm gonna hurl." Sam complained on the way into the car.

Carly looked around with a smile as they got into the car before looking to the girls as they all looked familiar in a way, which would be important for her to know due to her mother's legacy. Once they were all in the car, the red-haired woman drove off.

"So, uh, who are you?" Carly asked the other girls.

"My name is Ichigo Momomiya," The redheaded girl spoke up. "These are my friends. This is Zakuro Fujiwara."

"Hey!" The purple-haired girl spoke up.

"Minto Aizawa." Ichigo continued.

"Hi!" The short dark blue-haired girl added.

"Bu-Ling Huang." Ichigo continued.

"Hey." The blonde girl beamed.

"And Retasu Midorikawa." Ichigo then concluded.

"Hello, there." The green-haired girl smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all; I'm Carly Shay and this is my best friend, Sam Puckett and our cameraman and also friend, Freddie Benson, and his mom, Mrs. Benson, and my big brother, Spencer and our new friends: Darla Fudo and Amber Smith and Darla's uncle, Mark." Carly introduced.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all," Ichigo said, though mostly looking to Carly like she knew her. "Especially you."

"Uh... Have we met?" Carly asked.

"Maybe..." Ichigo said in a mysterious tone of voice. 

Carly glanced at her strangely before shrugging.

"You better not hurt Carly or I'm gonna beat all of you up." Sam threatened the strange new girls. 

"Like we would ever hurt someone." Bu-Ling replied.

"That's good to know." Darla said.

Sam just rolled her eyes a bit.

It was a bit of a long ride, but they soon made it into uptown Tokyo as Ichigo's mother drove them to a hotel.

"Ah, here we go." Darla smiled to the sights of the big city.

"Just as amazing from our last visit." Amber smiled at Darla.

"Here's the hotel." Mrs. Momomiya informed as she pulled up.

"Uh, thanks, ma'am." Carly replied.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam added.

"It was no trouble at all," Mrs. Momomiya replied. "I hope you enjoy your visit."

"I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't found us." Spencer said to the red-haired woman.

"Oh, you would have slowly starved in the wilderness until you all perished and were eaten by wild animals." Mrs. Momomiya smiled innocently.

"That's oddly specific." Mark said.

The visitors from America soon came into the hotel.

"Do you think that Carly Shay girl might be the missing Mew Mew girl from America?" Ichigo asked her friends.

"I guess it's hard to say, but maybe?" Minto shrugged.

"Well, we better hope our enemies don't attack." Retasu said.

The girls nodded to each other as Ichigo's mother then drove away from the hotel.

"Uh... I'll go check us in." Spencer decided.

"Haven't you done enough?" Mrs. Benson scoffed to him.

"I'll do it." Carly rolled her eyes.

"I'll go with you." Freddie offered, walking off with her.

'Of course he will.' Amber thought to herself.

"Hi." Carly greeted the woman at the front desk.

"Hello," The woman nodded. "Welcome to Hotel Nakamura. May I help you?"

"Yeah, we're checking in." Carly replied.

"Ah... The honeymoon couple." The woman guessed.

Darla giggled a bit from that, unable to resist.

"No." Amber shook her head.

"Honeymoon Couple." Darla giggled to herself.

"Stop." Amber smiled sheepishly, nudging her best friend. 

Freddie smiled hopefully to Carly which got him struck in the face a bit by Carly.

"No. My name's Carly Shay," Carly told the receptionist. "We have reservations through the iWeb Awards."

"Yes, let me check and see what room you are in." The receptionist then said, typing into her computer.

'Please let it be a good room.' Darla thought to herself.

A certain man soon appeared to complain to the front desk. 

"Hey, it's that French guy with the poodle puppet." Amber pointed out to Darla.

"Looks like he's going to be complaining." Darla said.

"You can tell when people are about to do that?" Amber asked.

"Cherry does it a lot." Darla smirked.

The man soon shoved Freddie and Carly out of his way to get a separate room from his poodle puppet.

"So, uh, those girls we met earlier seemed interesting." Amber commented.

"They sure did." Darla said.

"Uh, can we please check in?" Mark asked the receptionist, trying to keep calm.

"Yes, the iWeb Awards have provided you and your friends here with a triple suite," The desk woman replied, handing him a card which would be their room key. "I hope you find the rooms to your liking."

"Suite?" Darla replied.

"This is the 'suite life'!" Darla and Amber then beamed together before laughing at their own little joke.

"This is going to be great." Amber smiled.

"We'll get to share the room too, right?" Darla asked.

"Yeah, Sam and I made sure to make room for our contest winners about coming to the show with us." Carly replied.

"Enjoy your honeymoon!" The receptionist called out to Carly and Freddie.

'Why does the receptionist think Carly and Freddie are on a honeymoon?' Mark thought to himself.

Darla and Amber just giggled as they found it funny while Sam rolled her eyes.

Eventually, they came into the hotel room, turning on the light, and luckily, it was a very nice room with big, comfortable beds as it was a suite.

"Ooh, nice." Carly smiled.

"I know, this is my first pee in a foreign country." Spencer smiled before zipping off to the bathroom.

"Uh, have fun." Carly told her brother.

"This room is so nice." Amber smiled.

"Yeah, I feel like I could fall asleep before my head hits the pillow." Darla added.

"So, how are we gonna split up?" Mrs. Benson asked. "Maybe the boys in this room and us girls in the other one?"

"NO!" The girls protested.

"Wouldn't you rather share a room with your sweet son, Freddie?" Carly suggested.

"Freddie needs you." Sam added.

"Yeah." Amber nodded.

"Guys..." Freddie glared.

"No, Freddie," Mrs. Benson smiled to her son. "They're right."

"Thanks a lot." Freddie muttered to Carly and Sam.

'Better him than us.' Darla thought to herself.

"Uh, Spencer?" Mark soon called out.

"In here!" Spencer replied before coming out to see them. "Look, they leave you these cute little candies in the bathroom," he then took out a piece and ate it. "I am loving this hotel. You know, they have a 24 hour room--" he then coughed and sputtered from the taste. "It's soap!" he then coughed and grunted before hiccuping a bubble.

Darla and Amber grinned sheepishly before going to the door as someone knocked on it.

"Someone is knocking." Carly said.

"I got it!" Darla replied before stopping a moment. "Uh, who is it?"

"Kyoko and Yuki!" A voice replied.

'They came to greet their competition?' Amber thought to herself.

"Who are Kyoko and Yuki?" Spencer asked.

"The kids who star in one of the web shows we're competing against." Freddie replied.

"Uh, listen, it's pretty late, do you think you could come back tomorrow?" Darla suggested. "We don't wanna be rude, but we had a long day today."

"Well... Okay, we can come back tomorrow!" A voice replied.

"Thank you!" Darla smiled before looking curious. "Surprised they wanna say hello and be nice. I thought they would wanna try to get rid of us or something."

"They must be acting nice." Amber said.

"Do you think so?" Darla asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain it, Darla, but... I feel like I can't trust them," Amber frowned. "I'm sure they're just pretending to be nice."

"You mean like how I used to?" Darla frowned back.

"That was different," Amber replied. "I could tell that you wanted a friend when we first met, even if you weren't really nice or sweet most of the time back then before we became best friends."

"Right." Darla nodded.

"I just feel like they're only acting nice." Amber said.

"Well... I know you don't have proof, but if you say something is not right, then I believe you," Darla smiled. "You're my best friend."

"We'll have to watch out for them then." Sam said.

"I think now would be a good time to go to bed." Mark suggested.

"Yeah," Sam said as she jumped back onto a bed. "I'm bushed."

"Rest sounds good." Darla yawned.

Everyone soon went to get some sleep since they had a long travel.

"I don't know if I'll see Serena and the others while I'm here, but it's nice to come to Tokyo..." Darla smiled sleepily.

"We'll just have to see." Amber said.

The girls soon went to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed to be a normal evening of sleep, though Carly soon found herself dreaming about the girls she met earlier as they were all secretly linked together.

"Okay, now I'm dreaming about these girls?" Carly asked herself. "This is too weird."

The girls soon looked to Carly and they soon seemed to have their animal DNA merged to show what they did.

"Huh?!" Carly asked. "You guys have Mew Mew Power too."

"You must be the one we've been waiting for." Ichigo smiled innocently.

"I suppose so." Carly said.

"I like your ears." Ichigo smiled.

"Ugh, not again!" Carly complained. "I don't wanna be a cat! What is this, The Cat Returns?"

"This must be new to you." Minto said.

"Ugh..." Carly groaned.

"Aw, come on, we won't bite," Bu-Ling smiled. "Uh, sure Zakuro is part wolf, but she won't hurt ya."

"I don't think I like being part-cat." Carly crossed her arms.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Ichigo smiled. "Plus you'll have your own special powers."

"Special powers?" Carly asked.

"You don't know?" Ichigo smiled.

"Uh, not really." Carly shrugged.

"Yeah, these just aren't for show," Minto said about their animal features. "It's a special magic called Mew Mew Power."

"Guess we'll have to teach you." Retasu said.

"This is so weird," Carly said. "I bet those new kids Darla and Amber don't have to worry about anything like this."

The Mew Mew girls looked to each other a bit sneakily, but didn't say anything as they began to take Carly into the world of Mew Mew Power which would be important for a big adventure together. And where Carly was going to need to learn all about the Mew Mew Power. Carly tossed and turned a bit in her sleep as her dream was more than just a dream.

Everyone continued to sleep until they soon heard knocking at the door.

"Someone's knocking at the door." Sam said groggily, trying to shake Carly awake.

Carly didn't seem to respond as she seemed too busy with her dream. The knocking then got a little louder.

"Someone's knocking." Freddie said, coming over to the others in their part of the room.

"Kyoko and Yuki must be back." Mark guessed as he went to the door.

"Seriously?" Darla groaned.

Mark soon opened the door to see Kyoko and Yuki were soon at the door with what looked like a gift basket. "Um... Konichiwa..." he then greeted them.

"Hello, I'm Yuki!" The boy smiled.

"And I'm Kyoko!" The girl smiled as well. "Welcome to Japan!"

"Yes!" The boy beamed.

"Um, hey there." Mark chuckled a bit.

"A bit early." Amber groaned.

Kyoko and Yuki smiled as they came into the room to meet their competition from America.

"Well... It's nice to meet you, but... Why'd you come here so early in the morning?" Amber asked. 

"At 3:00 in the afternoon?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Afternoon?!" Darla gasped.

"We slept through breakfast and lunch?!" Sam complained. 

"Um... Here." Mark said, giving her a Fat Cake.

Sam yanked it and ate it up right away.

"So, uh, what are you guys doing here?" Darla asked the Japanese web stars.

"Well, we found out the stars of iCarly were staying at this hotel." Kyoko began.

"And we wanted to welcome them to Tokyo," Yuki added. "Please accept this expensive gift basket."

'Wow, they are really good at acting nice.' Darla thought to herself.

"So, your trip here was good?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, but the plane ride was pretty crazy." Darla had to admit.

"We had to jump out." Sam added.

"You jumped out of your airplane?" Kyoko asked.

"Some jumped," Freddie said before glaring at Sam. "Some were pushed."

"The important thing is that we're all here." Darla said.

"Yeah, I guess." Freddie replied.

"Our luggage fell to its death... Drowned in a lake." Sam said which made Amber roll her eyes.

"I thought the soap was candy." Spencer frowned.

"Well, if some of your luggage has drowned as you say..." Kyoko began.

"Would you like us to take you shopping?" Yuki concluded as a suggestion.

"That would be nice." Darla said.

"Do we have time?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, yes," Kyoko replied. "The iWeb Awards don't start for another five hours."

"Plenty of time." Yuki added.

"Then I guess we do." Amber said.

"Freddie? Freddie, look at these wonderful robes the hotel gives you," Mrs. Benson smiled, wearing a kimono, holding one out for her son before seeing Kyoko and Yuki, thinking that they were workers for the hotel. "Oh, hello. Could we get a few extra towels and some unscented toilet paper?"

"Mrs. Benson, these are Kyoko and Yuki." Amber said. 

"They don't work here." Darla added.

"They have a web show that got nominated for an iWeb Award." Freddie added.

"It's nice to meet you." Kyoko said as she shook hands with the American woman before Yuki soon did the same.

"They'd like to take the kids shopping." Mark told Mrs. Benson.

"Ooh!" Mrs. Benson beamed. "I'd like to go shopping."

"Oh, well, we would love for you to join us." Yuki replied.

"But for the grown-ups, Yuki and I have arranged traditional Japanese seaweed massages." Kyoko added.

"That sounds great." Mark said.

"Massages, huh?" Spencer asked.

"I could use a good remedy." Mrs. Benson sighed.

"Here," Yuki said as he handed them all papers from the spa. "Our cousins work at the spa just down the street. You will have a wonderful massage there."

"That does sound nice," Mark said. "Uh, you sure you'll be alright with Kyoko and Yuki, Darla?"

"Sure, Uncle Mark," Darla smiled. "It sounds like a lot of fun."

"Well, okay." Mark said.

"Excellent!" Kyoko and Yuki beamed.

"Ugh... What's going on...?" Carly asked before waking up.

"Hey, Carly, you take a bunch of sleeping pills or something?" Sam asked her best friend. "You slept more than me in school."

"...Guess I was tired." Carly replied since her dream was more than just a dream.

"Well, we're going out shopping with Kyoko and Yuki." Darla smiled.

"Oh, that sounds good," Carly smiled back. "Just give us a little time to shower and get dressed?"

"Oh, yeah." Darla and Amber said, feeling sheepish as they were still in their pajamas.

"Of course." Yuki nodded.

"Now, Freddie, make sure you put on a pair of anti-bacterial underpants." Mrs. Benson told her son.

"Mom!" Freddie complained.

'That's embarrassing.' Mark thought to himself.

Eventually, the young group got dressed and went to drive about with Kyoko and Yuki.

"So, are you nervous about the competition tonight?" Kyoko asked the others in the back.

"Sure, a little bit." Freddie smiled.

"What, don't you feel all confident wearing your anti-bacterial underpants?" Sam smirked.

"At least my underwear doesn't have 'I heart Las Vegas' written across the butt." Freddie retorted.

"Seriously?" Amber asked.

"You looked in my suitcase?!" Sam glared at Freddie.

"I did not look in your suitcase!" Freddie glared back.

The two soon got into an argument which overwhelmed Carly a bit.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with wearing underwear that fights bacteria or that was purchased in a casino!" Carly told her two best friends which seemed to make Kyoko and Yuki laugh.

"What's so funny?" Darla asked.

"Your friends are hilarious!" Yuki beamed.

"Just like on iCarly!" Kyoko added.

"Well, your guys' show is really funny, too." Carly smiled to them.

"Thank you!" Kyoko and Yuki smiled back.

"So where's the best place to shop for clothes?" Amber asked.

"Oh, you'll see when we get there." Kyoko smiled.

"I might know a place," Darla replied. "My friends took me there last time I came to visit Tokyo."

Freddie soon took out a camcorder to film out the window.

"Aw! Who brought his little junior camcorder?" Sam mocked. 

"At least he has a talent in something constructive." Amber glared.

Sam glared back at Amber after hearing that.

"It also happens to shoot in high-def." Freddie then said.

"They told you." Carly then teased Sam.

"Yuki, weren't we supposed to turn left back there?" Kyoko soon asked her friend.

"I know where I'm going." Yuki told her.

"But I think we passed the turn."

"I'm driving, okay? Don't be obnoxious."

The two soon argued in Japanese which concerned the others a bit.

"Is everything okay?" Darla asked, interrupting the argument.

Kyoko and Yuki looked very angry with each other.

"You guys should count to 10 and take a deep breath," Darla advised. "My mom always tells me that whenever I get angry."

Kyoko and Yuki soon began to do that. Darla smiled hopefully, though it didn't seem to last long as Kyoko and Yuki went back to arguing.

"It was worth a try." Amber said.

"Your mom must be full of baloney." Sam told Darla.

"Don't say that!" Darla soon snapped, looking quite outraged from that like Littlefoot against Cera. "DON'T EVER SAY THAT!"

"Darla, calm down," Amber told her best friend. "Remember what your mother said."

Darla gritted her teeth before she squeezed her eyes shut and began to do that to calm herself down. Luckily, it seemed to work like a charm as Darla was now calm. Kyoko and Yuki still seemed to be arguing.

"Oh..." Amber frowned before Darla soon hugged her best friend to comfort her.

"I hope Uncle Mark is okay with Spencer and Mrs. Benson." Darla frowned back.

"I'm sure he is." Amber said.

It seemed to be a long car ride since Kyoko and Yuki got into a random argument.

"Man, I wish I had Atticus's Equestrian medallion so that I could understand them." Darla said to herself.

Meanwhile, at the Nakumura Spa, Mark, Mrs. Benson, and Spencer were given their special seaweed massages.

"This sure is going to be interesting." Mark said.

The masseuses smiled to their company.

"And this is real seaweed?" Spencer asked.

"Hai." His masseuse nodded.

"Wow, I feel like a gigantic spicy tuna roll." Mrs. Benson chuckled.

"I feel like I'm trapped in seaweed." Mark said.

The masseuses looked to each other from that while wrapping the adults up in the seaweed.

"So, you're both cousins to Kyoko and Yuki?" Mrs. Benson then asked.

"Yes." One masseuse replied.

"My Freddie is very excited to be competing against them in the iWeb Awards." Mrs. Benson beamed.

"So is my sister," Spencer added as he sounded very proud. "You've ever seen iCarly?"

"No." The other masseuse replied.

"Really?" Mark asked.

"Yes." The masseuse replied.

Mark glanced at them before shrugging to that. The two men soon nodded to each other.

"There, you are wrapped." The other masseuse told the three.

"Cool, so, now what?" Mark asked.

"Now, we go to see a movie." One masseuse replied as he took some clothes.

"A movie?" Spencer asked.

"Then maybe go for some Italian food." The other masseuse smirked as he took out his phone.

"Perhaps some Eggplant Parmesan." The first masseuse suggested as the other one nodded in agreement.

"But what about us?" Mark asked. "Aren't you coming back to get us out of these seaweed wraps?"

"Oh, we will," The masseuse replied. "When the iWeb Awards are over after Kyoko and Yuki have won."

"What?!" Mark glared.

"But you are kidding, right?!" Mrs. Benson cried out to the masseuses as they soon left.

"They're not kidding." Spencer mumbled.

"We've been set up!" Mrs. Benson cried out.

"Yeah, I don't think that these Kyoko, Akane, and Yuki kids aren't as nice as they seem." Spencer replied.

"We have to warn the kids." Mark told them.

"Relax, this is seaweed, how strong can it be?" Spencer told Mrs. Benson before struggling to get out.

"Come on, Spencer, fight it!" Mrs. Benson coached him.

Spencer tried to get out of the seaweed, but fell to the ground after he flipped over the bed.

"Spencer?" Mrs. Benson asked worriedly.

"Seaweed can be very strong." Spencer commented.

"Well, allow me..." Mark said before using his super-strength to bust out of his seaweed before going to help Spencer and Mrs. Benson which surprised them since they couldn't break out of it as easily as he could.

"Wow, what vitamins do you take?" Spencer asked.

"Uh... All of them?" Mark smiled bashfully. "Uh, let me get you guys out of those."

"That would be very helpful, thank you." Mrs. Benson replied.

Mark soon began to help the other adults out so that they could find the kids and warn them about Kyoko and Yuki.

"Alright, now let's get out of here." Mrs. Benson said.

"Let's." Mark nodded as he ran out with Spencer and Mrs. Benson to go find the kids.

"Oh, wait! Our clothes!" Mrs. Benson then yelped.

"Oh, yeah." Mark said sheepishly, giving Mrs. Benson and Spencer their clothes back.

"Thank you." Mrs. Benson smiled.

Mark smiled back.

"You must work-out a lot." Spencer said, feeling Mark's muscles.

"I'm sure you could be strong like me too someday." Mark smiled to the artist.

"Yeah, I suppose." Spencer said.

"Now come on," Mark told them as they got dressed. "We better get the kids before they get hurt or worse."

"No one better hurt Carly as long as I'm around." Spencer then narrowed his eyes in determination.

They soon went to escape.

Meanwhile, Kyoko and Yuki were still arguing.

"Baka, okay, I know what that word means," Darla said before sighing. "Stupid."

"Why don't you just admit that you are lost?" Kyoko glared to Yuki.

"Hey, guys?" Carly spoke up.

"I am not lost!" Yuki glared back at Kyoko. "Why must you disrespect everything I stand for?"

"Guys?" Amber spoke up.

Kyoko and Yuki soon argued again in Japanese which annoyed and upset the passengers as they tried to get their attention.

"YOU GUYS!" Carly soon yelled out, though of course, not as loud as Darla could get sometimes. "Look, we don't even have time to shop anymore."

"The iWeb Awards start in two hours." Freddie added.

"So let's just head back to our hotel, so we don't miss it, okay?" Amber then suggested.

"Yeah, we don't want that French moron with the poopit to win by default." Sam added, mocking the French guy who was competing for the award show.

After a few moments, Kyoko and Yuki seemed calm at last.

"They are right." Kyoko smiled.

"Thank you." Darla sighed.

"Yes. We should get you back to your hotel, so we can all make it to the iWeb Awards on time." Yuki then smiled.

"Thanks." Carly and Sam sighed.

"Thank you." Freddie added.

"Whew." Amber sighed.

They soon drove off for a bit longer as it was getting dark outside.

"We ARE heading back to the hotel, right?" Carly soon asked.

"'Cuz it looks like we're in the middle of nowhere." Sam added.

Yuki soon looked frustrated. "Okay, we're lost."

"I KNEW IT!" Kyoko snapped before looking bashful to the guests in the back. "I am sorry we spoiled your welcome to our country."

"It's okay." Darla said.

"Yeah, you didn't spoil our welcome." Carly added.

They kept driving for a bit until the car soon slowed down before stopping suddenly.

"Why did we stop?" Freddie spoke up.

"We're out of gas." Yuki replied.

"And now the welcome is spoiled." Carly sighed.

"I'm afraid you're right." Amber agreed.

"You didn't get gas?" Kyoko soon asked Yuki.

"Yes, I got gas!" Yuki then glared. "Then we drove very far in the wrong direction, and now gas is gone!"

"And the iWeb Awards start in an hour and a half." Freddie groaned as he checked his watch.

"Well, ain't this sweet?" Sam huffed. "The seven of us are gonna miss the awards, so Frenchie and his poopit are gonna win best comedy show on the web."

"Great." Darla groaned.

"Can't you guys just call your parents or someone to come pick us up?" Freddie asked.

"We don't have cell phones with us." Kyoko replied.

"Okay, I'll just call Uncle Mark, and--" Darla then suggested.

"Your American cell phones don't work in Japan." Yuki told her.

"Great." Amber groaned.

Kyoko and Yuki soon got into yet another argument which annoyed Carly, Sam, and Freddie. 

"You have ruined everything," Kyoko glared. "I told you when to turn, but you refused!"

"What about the time you left my bicycle out in the rain?" Yuki glared back.

"That was nine years ago!" Kyoko reminded.

"I'm still upset!" Yuki retorted. 

"This is really sad..." Darla groaned. "Not even Cherry and Atticus get in fights like this this easily."

"These two must get into arguments easily." Amber said.

"It's so pathetic and annoying." Darla rolled her eyes.

Sam seemed to be entertained by the fight while Kyoko and Yuki went at it again in Japanese so no one could understand them.

"Sam, this is serious!" Darla glared. "Why are you laughing?!"

"Something about Japanese arguing cracks me up!" Sam laughed.

"How long do you intend for this arguing to go on?" Darla asked.

"Ah, lighten up," Sam shrugged. "They'll probably make up soon if they're such good friends."

"True." Amber said.

Kyoko and Yuki soon got out of the car.

"They're leaving the van," Carly sounded worried. "Why are they leaving the van?"

"They're fighting!" Freddie panicked as the Japanese web stars soon began to fight with Martial Arts.

"Okay, this is getting more serious." Darla said.

"What is this, Naruto?" Amber rolled her eyes.

The kids soon got out of the car, not sure what to do, but Sam soon decided to film the fight.

"Seriously, Sam?" Darla asked.

"What?" Sam replied.

"Can't you do anything than just film this?" Darla asked.

"But I'm gonna put it on iCarly dotcom," Sam replied. "Kids love violence."

"What kids?" Amber asked.

"Psh, you just don't understand show business," Sam rolled her eyes. "Come on, Yuki! Get up and show her what your foot tastes like!"

"Freddie, you're a boy!" Carly said, shoving her guy friend over to Kyoko and Yuki. "Get in there and break it up!"

"Oh, this can't end well." Amber said as she covered her eyes.

Freddie stammered in protest, but Carly soon pushed him in while Kyoko and Yuki fought physically.

"Okay. Fine, I will!" Freddie then complained as he came towards Kyoko and Yuki. "Guys! Guys, seriously! Just break it up, this isn't--"

Kyoko soon kicked in the air which hit Freddie in the face by accident.

"Freddie!" Carly, Darla, and Amber cried out.

"Okay, that is definitely going on iCarly dotcom." Sam then laughed.

"Seriously?" Darla asked.

"Yeah!" Sam smiled. "It'll be funny!"

"For who?" Darla glared. "Sam Puckett, you're a horrible person."

"At least I know how to have fun unlike your friend there," Sam scoffed. "She's trying to ruin my good time like some goody two-shoes."

"Sam?" Carly asked firmly.

"What? It's true." Sam defended.

"Freddie, are you okay?" Carly soon asked Freddie, coming to check on him.

"Well... I see an angel..." Freddie said, looking up to her in a daze since he had a big crush on her.

"He's okay." Darla said.

"He's always okay." Sam shrugged.

Amber soon came to take a look at Freddie. "Hmm... I don't see any bruises..." she then winced. "Ooh..."

"My eye look okay?" Freddie asked.

"Yes." Carly replied.

"For real?" Freddie asked.

"No... It's all black, and--" Carly admitted before grimacing. "Ew! It's throbbing." 

Amber then decided to take care of Freddie's wound. "Good thing my aunt taught me about First Aid." she then said. 

Darla smiled to Amber. "At least someone's being a good friend around here."

"It's my pleasure." Amber smiled back to Darla.

Kyoko and Yuki were still going at it.

"All right, this fight's getting old," Sam said, giving Freddie his camcorder back, coming between Kyoko and Yuki, flipping them both onto the ground to make them stop fighting. "That's how we do it in Seattle." she then smirked to them.

'That should stop their fighting for good.' Darla thought to herself.

Kyoko and Yuki soon went to stand up.

"I don't think even CHS fought this much when the Dazzlings came into school." Darla said to Amber.

"I'll take your word for it." Amber replied.

"I'm really sorry Sam had to get physical with you guys." Carly soon told Kyoko and Yuki.

"I'm sorry your foot had to get physical with my eye." Freddie huffed, though he felt a bit better now since Amber helped him like a true friend would.

'They kinda had it coming.' Amber thought to herself.

"I'm sorry I haven't eaten anything in four hours." Sam soon said.

"Sam..." Carly rolled her eyes.

"Well, listen to my stomach." Sam told her.

"I don't want to listen to--" Carly said before listening anyway. "Oh, my God, it sounds like Chewbacca."

"Right?" Sam smirked. 

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Amber glared to Kyoko and Yuki, showing a rare side of anger.

"It is we who owe you an apology," Kyoko said. "For ruining your trip to Japan. And any chance for either of our web shows to win at the iWeb Awards."

"To apologize, please allow us to present you with a special gift." Yuki added.

"Really?" Darla asked.

"Why a gift?" Freddie asked, almost suspiciously.

"It's a Japanese tradition to give someone a gift after you cause them trouble." Kyoko explained.

"Oh, that's so nice," Sam replied eagerly. "Where is it?"

"It is in our van." Kyoko replied.

"Yes. We will both go get your gift while the five of you stand there." Yuki added.

"Um, okay." Amber said.

Kyoko and Yuki soon went to get back into their car.

"You guys don't have to give us anything." Carly smiled.

"Don't disrespect their traditions!" Sam told her before looking greedy. "Is it expensive?"

"It is very special." Kyoko said, backing up with Yuki.

"Just stay right there..." Yuki then said.

"...And we'll be right back." Kyoko added.

"Alright." Darla said.

The two soon went into their car and seemed to start it up.

"Wait a second! Aren't they out of gas?" Amber soon realized.

The car soon drove off, leaving them stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"I don't think we're getting a gift." Freddie said.

"Maybe they're driving somewhere to get it?" Sam suggested.

"No, they did all this on purpose so they could ditch us, and then go win the iWeb Awards!" Carly told her friends.

"So they're definitely not giving us a present?" Sam then asked.

"No." Darla sighed.

"Samantha Joy Puckett!" Carly complained.

"HEY!" Sam glared. "You know you can't use my full name like that!"

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you sometimes!" Carly continued.

'This is getting intense.' Amber thought to herself.

"Come on, maybe we can try to look for some help." Darla suggested as she walked off with the others.

Sam watched as the others left suddenly. Carly then walked back to Sam and grabbed her arm, pulling her along with them.


	7. Chapter 7

And so, the group walked off together somewhere outside of Tokyo, not sure where to go though.

"Alright, Curls, where do we go?" Sam asked Darla. "You said you've been to Tokyo lots of times."

"I'm not sure where to go." Darla shrugged.

"But you said you've been here a lot of times!" Sam glared. "Some expert you are!"

"I've only been in one part of Japan!" Darla told her.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure, make up an excuse. Ugh... I feel like we've been walking for nine years..." she then groaned.

"I can't believe I got a black eye." Freddie frowned.

"Hopefully the swelling goes down in a bit." Amber comforted him.

"Hopefully." Freddie said.

"Is it still throbbing?" Darla asked.

"Not so much now." Freddie said in relief.

"Yeah, yeah, my head's throbbing from all your yappin'." Sam glared at Freddie.

"Can this please get better?" Amber whispered to herself.

"How long till the iWeb Awards start?" Carly asked.

Freddie checked his watch before answering, "Less than half an hour."

"There's no way we're gonna make it," Sam groaned. "Not possible, zero chance."

"Hey, that's the spirit." Carly deadpanned.

"I'm just being realistic." Sam shrugged.

'There has got to be someway to get us back in time.' Darla thought to herself.

"Look, I'm sure Spencer and Freddie's mom are doing everything they can to find us," Carly soon said to her friends. "And anyway, aren't you the one who gave us the 'only losers give up' speech?" she then sharply reminded Sam.

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "I don't listen to the things I say."

"Well, you did, and you were right, so let's not give up now." Amber then told Sam firmly.

"Yeah." Darla nodded.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Freddie soon asked.

"I don't know, but it's not helping for you guys to keep talking about how hungry and miserable you are," Carly told her best friends. "We All know that your eye is black and throbbing, and we all know you're starving, so let's forget that stuff and try to think positively, all right?" 

"I'm sure the adults can find us in time," Amber said. "Too bad Ichigo and her friends can't come to the rescue like they did by helping us to the hotel."

"Oh, come on; like they're just going to come out nowhere driving on up like last time?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Soon enough, just like that, it happened again.

"Are you girls sure you wanted to come around here?" Mrs. Momomiya asked her daughter and her friends.

"Yes, Mom, I felt like we could go for a drive." Ichigo smiled innocently.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sam said, looking surprised.

Mrs. Momomiya soon pulled up beside them. "Oh! Hello." she then said.

"Hi!" Darla smiled. "Think you can give us a ride?"

"You got any food?" Sam asked almost desperately.

"Kinda, but first, why are you five out here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, Kyoko and Yuki were going to take us shopping, but then they left us out here on our own." Darla crossed her arms.

"Oh, no!" Ichigo frowned. "They couldn't have done that."

"Well, they did." Sam said in annoyance. 

"They kicked me in the eye." Freddie then spoke up.

"Man up, Fredward." Sam glared at him.

"Oh, dear..." Mrs. Momomiya frowned at the group's situation.

"Do you wanna ride with us?" Ichigo asked.

"Please!" The group replied as they rushed into the car.

"Oh, Ichigo, it's like you knew they would be in trouble," Mrs. Momomiya smiled. "I was shopping with the girls for the award show, then Ichigo decided we needed to drive around outside of Tokyo for a while."

"Speaking of which, we need to be there in less half an hour." Carly told her as they got in the car.

"Well, I don't know if I should drive over the speed limit--" Mrs. Momomiya replied.

"Move, lady, move!" Sam said, grabbing the wheel as she pulled the gear shift to make the car accelerate.

"Oh, boy..." Darla gulped.

"Sam, you can't just do that!" Amber cried out.

"I just did!" Sam replied. "If you wanna miss the iWeb Awards, then you get out of the car right now."

"Sam, we're going to get pulled over!" Darla told her.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Sam shrugged. "Carly, back me up here."

"Sam, I think you should slow down in a car that isn't your own." Carly said, trying to be assertive with her tough friend.

'She's trying to be assertive, that's good.' Darla thought to herself.

Sam just rolled her eyes a bit as she kept driving around until they made it to where they needed to go.

"How did you really know where to find us?" Darla asked Ichigo.

"Lucky guess?" Ichigo replied innocently.

"Yeah, I guess so." Carly said.

Darla kept a close eye on Ichigo and her friends as she held onto her brooch.

"Dang, where are these awards even at?" Sam asked as she continued to drive.

"I think I should drive my own car." Mrs. Momomiya said to her.

"You want us to get there on time or do you wanna drive slower than my mom?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"She's got you there, Mom." Ichigo said.

"Hmm..." Mrs. Momomiya frowned as she didn't seem to like Sam that much.

"Carly, do you always let Sam get away with stuff like this?" Amber asked.

"Well, Sam's my friend, and I don't want her to go to Juvey." Carly said.

"What's a Juvey?" Darla asked.

"That's where they send bad kids," Amber told her best friend. "It's kinda like jail."

"Yikes." Darla said.

"Sam might end up there if you're not careful." Amber then told Carly.

"As if they're gonna catch me," Sam smirked. "I'm a famous web star, and celebrities are above the law."

"Sure." Darla said, unsure about that.

"Well... I still need Sam..." Carly said.

Darla and Amber felt unsure about that since the kind of person Sam was even though she was pretty much mostly nice to only Carly.

"Wait, stop, I see someone up ahead!" Ichigo pointed out, seeing three figures on the streets in front of them.

They soon stopped once they were close enough.

"That was almost too close." Spencer said nervously.

"Spencer!" Carly beamed to her big brother.

"Guess I didn't need to use the tracking chip." Mrs. Benson said.

"Tracking chip? Oh, man." Darla sighed as she overheard that.

The adults soon reunited with the kids while Ichigo looked very happy at that along with her friends. After the reunion, they drove off with Mrs. Momomiya, Ichigo, and her friends to the iWeb Awards.

Sam looked between the reunions as she was slightly left out due to Mark being with Darla and Amber, Spencer being with Carly, and Mrs. Benson being with Freddie, but she was more concerned about something else. "Hey! Hey! HEY!!!" she then yelled out, making everyone look at her. "Did anyone bring food?!"

'Again with the food.' Darla thought to herself.

"Mom. Mom, I don't think baby wipes are gonna do it." Freddie groaned as his mother smothered over him to clean him up a little.

"All right, I'll sterilize you later." Mrs. Benson smiled then.

Amber wasn't sure what to think of that.

"Uncle Mark, you knew where to find us?" Darla asked.

"I followed my heart," Mark smiled since he and Darla were considered family now. "Mrs. Benson was about to suggest we follow a chip in Freddie."

"Hey, I told you not to talk about that!" Mrs. Benson said anxiously.

"There's a tracking chip in me?!" Freddie panicked.

"No! He's just kidding!" Mrs. Benson chuckled bashfully. "Uh..."

"She meant Chippewa!" Spencer spoke up nervously. "We had a Chippewa Indian show us the way."

"Cherry taught me that 'Chippewa' is Native American for 'orphan'." Darla commented to herself.

"Anyway, we better hurry to the iWeb Awards." Amber said.

"Freddie, how long until the iWeb Awards start?" Carly asked.

"Um... Uh..." Freddie checked his watch. "About five minutes."

"Oh, man." Carly frowned.

"But the comedy shows go last." Freddie then said.

"Well, come on, let's try and make it!" Darla suggested.

"Yeah, let's go!" Amber replied.

"Yeah, nothing can stop us!" Darla smiled.

"Nothing's gonna stop us now." Amber smiled back, and as she said that, Darla had a bit of flashbacks to Danny and Sawyer's song in Hollywood.

Mark soon brought them into a car that he rented so that they could all fit inside and make it into the iWeb Awards in time for iCarly to compete.

"Nice car." Carly said.

"It was this or a taxi, and trust me, taxi cabs are tiny in this country." Mark replied.

"Smart choice." Darla said.

Everyone was soon in the car and Mark drove them off to the award show then.

"Uncle Mark, I'm so glad to see you." Darla smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder as he drove off.

"I'm glad that you kids are alright." Mark smiled back.

"Are you okay?" Darla asked.

"Kyoko and Yuki's cousins tried to leave us tied to our seaweed beds." Mark huffed.

"Whoa." Amber said.

"Tell me about it," Mark replied. "I don't know what those two are up to, but I felt something wrong from the start. They're bad, almost as bad as Lex Luthor."

"Aw, come on, no one could be that bad... Could they?" Darla replied.

"Well... Maybe not as bad as him, but still pretty bad." Mark then said.

"Kyoko and Yuki did fake having no more gas in their car before stranding us." Amber said.

"I don't know what they're up to," Mark narrowed his eyes as they seemed to flicker like lightning. "But I'm REALLY angry with them right now."

"They must be those do whatever it takes to win kind of people." Darla said.

"Hmph..." Amber pouted.

"Reminds you of Ivy, huh?" Darla replied.

"At least you showed me what a great friend you really can be." Amber comforted her.

Darla smiled at her best friend, happy to have her with.

"I think we should go here, but I'm not sure." Mark said before pulling up.

"Maybe," Darla said. "Thanks for the ride, Uncle Mark."

"Let's get you guys inside before it's too late." Mark then smiled.

They soon ran over to get inside only to be stopped by a security guard who looked to them.

"Sir, please let us through." Darla begged.

"We're iCarly." Sam said.

"From America!" Freddie added.

"As in the United States of," Carly said. "We're supposed to be competing in the iWeb Awards competition."

"It's not our fault we're late." Freddie said.

"You can blame Kyoko and Yuki." Sam glared.

"They kidnapped us," Darla helped. "Then ditched us in the middle of nowhere."

"With no snacks!" Sam quickly added in.

"Or a proper restroom." Carly then said. 

The security guard looked to them before holding out a sign that said 'Sorry, I don't speak Spanish'. Darla groaned before speaking in Japanese, telling the security guard everything they had went through for being late. The others looked surprised and overwhelmed that Darla was able to speak Japanese.

"She told you she visited here a lot." Amber told Sam.

"No one likes a show-off, Red." Sam rolled her eyes.

The guard understood what Darla said and soon let them in.

"Arigato." Darla bowed to him.

The security guard bowed back as he showed them to the door.

"I'm sure Atticus would be very proud of you if he saw what you just did." Mark smiled to Darla.

"Well, I just knew we wouldn't get anywhere if we kept on trying to explaining everything in English." Darla said.

"Besides, we weren't even speaking Spanish." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well, how was he supposed to know that?" Darla replied. "That guard speaks Japanese." 

Sam shrugged, feeling a bit annoyed.

"I think this is the right way to go." Mark said as he led the way.

"I think so too." Amber nodded to that.

The band known as Good Charlotte were soon seen preforming in the award show. The group soon made it backstage, but kept themselves hidden for a while as they made it in time, but unknown to any of them, an evil group enemy of the Mew-Mew's were there as well. The producers were talking to each other as none of them had seen the cast of iCarly and it looked like the American web stars would have to forfeit the competition.

'Please let us be in time.' Darla thought to herself.

"You guys get the feeling that we're not alone?" Carly asked.

"Well, duh, they're getting ready for showtime." Sam told her.

"No, I just feel like there might be someone else here..." Carly said. "I'm not sure how to explain it."

"Like you're getting a chill down your spine?" Darla guessed.

"Yeah..." Carly replied. "I'm not sure who it is... Maybe it's Kyoko and Yuki, but I feel uncomfortable."

"Well, if anyone tries to take ya, I'll scare them off," Sam replied. "Freddie's on his own."

"Gee, thanks." Freddie said sarcastically.

Some other security guards came up and one of them looked very big.

"Oh, please don't tell me that guy's a sumo." Darla gulped from the bigger security guard. 

The bigger security guard growled at her which scared her, so Mark stepped in protectively in front of Darla.

'Thank you, Uncle Mark, for coming with.' Darla thought to herself.

"We'll help them out." A voice said.

The security guards looked over to see a group who smiled innocently.

"Oh, uh, thank you," Carly smiled. "Whoever you are."

The security guards then got out of the way as the new group smiled innocently to the other group, mostly around Carly as though they could sense something deep within her.

"Whew!" Darla sighed.

"Thanks..." Carly said. "Um... Whoever you are."

"My name is Quiche." The first boy said.

"Quiche?" Sam laughed at the name.

"I blame my parents." Quiche groaned.

"I know I would." Sam smirked.

"Sam..." Carly sighed.

"And this is Pie and Tart." Quiche then said.

"You have very... Interesting names..." Amber commented, trying to be polite.

"Our mother was thinking of food when she named us." Pie replied.

"So, you're gonna help us?" Carly asked.

"Of course..." Quiche grinned innocently. "You can trust us."

"Well, I don't know about meeting new people anymore after what happened with Kyoko and Yuki." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Oh, those two are just those people who do anything to win." Tart said.

"Indeed." Freddie replied.

"It's so good to meet some friendly people for a change." Carly replied.

"Yes... Friendly..." Quiche chuckled a bit with his friends.

"Why does that chuckle make me think we can't trust them?" Darla whispered to Carly and the others.

"You feel that too?" Carly whispered back.

Darla nodded.

"Don't worry about it..." Quiche said, coming up beside Carly. "It's going to be all right."

"I just hope Mistress 9 doesn't show up... I really don't wanna meet her... Next to Queen Beryl." Darla said to herself, thinking of her Sailor Moon heritage.

'These three give me a bad feeling.' Amber thought to herself.

Kyoko and Yuki were soon shown to be going on for their nomination.

"There's Kyoko and Yuki!" Darla said before glaring. "I'd love to punish them in the name of the moon."

"That is a weird thing to say, and you know it." Sam said to her.

"Yeah, I know." Darla groaned.

"Pie, Tart, I think that Carly girl is the one with the hidden Mew Mew Power from America." Quiche told Pie and Tart once they were alone.

"So should we get rid of her now?" Tart asked.

"Hmm... I believe now would be the right time..." Quiche replied. "Especially in giving Kyoko and Yuki the chance to rightfully win the iWeb Awards and not those American fools."

"Perfect." Pie smirked.

Kyoki and Yuki were soon in a giant T-Shirt together and biting into a very long hot dog while the audience laughed at them.

"Grr..." Darla glared at the screen from backstage. "Just looking at those two makes me wanna... I wanna..."

"Punish them by the moon or whatever, we know." Sam rolled her eyes.

"I've really got to get a new line." Darla groaned.

"Why do you say that a lot anyway?" Carly asked Darla.

"It's a Sailor Moon thing." Darla told her since they were both technically Magical Girls.

"That makes sense." Carly shrugged.

"You still feel funny around those guys?" Darla asked.

Carly nodded.

"Hmm... Your brother didn't by any chance tell you about any Mew Mew Power enemies, did he?" Darla asked.

"No, but why would those guys wanna hurt me?" Carly said. "It's not like those could be the villains, could they?"

"Well, from my experience and from my brother's adventures villains can act like they're all friendly when they're just trying to trick someone into trusting them." Darla said.

"Really now?" Carly replied.

"Yeah... I guess I would know all about that..." Darla said to herself softly as she thought about what she was like in Hollywood when she first met Atticus and Cherry back when they were just visitors and she didn't know them yet.

The others were watching Kyoko and Yuki on the screen.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Quiche asked Carly, taking her hand.

"Um, okay." Carly said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Quiche went to take Carly away. Freddie got bored so he played with his camcorder a bit as Carly left.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Carly asked.

"You have something we want." Quiche replied.

"Oh?" Carly replied. "What's that?"

"Your Mew Mew Power!" Quiche, Pie, and Tart grinned darkly.

Carly soon backed away from the trio of villains.

"You're not going anywhere until we get what we want." Quiche glared.

"No one's gonna help you now that we got that little Sailor Guardian out of the way." Pie added.

"Now just give us your Mew Mew Power." Tart demanded.

"N-No!" Carly replied. "I don't even think that I can!"

"Then we'll TAKE it from you!" Quiche glowered.

"H-How are you going to do that?" Carly gulped.

Quiche took out a special necklace and soon wore it, opening up the gemstone, beginning to drain Carly a bit.

"This'll teach you for competing against Kyoko and Yuki and being part of the Mew Mew Power team!" Tart glared.

Unknown to any of them, Freddie seemed to be filming this before gasping, though he wasn't sure on how to help Carly.


	8. Chapter 8

"Man, I wish those other girls were really here now!" Carly cried out.

"Stop right there, villains!" Female voices declared.

"What?" Carly, Quiche, Pie, and Tart replied in surprise before turning to see who it was.

And where they saw Ichigo and her friends. And Carly was happy to see them.

"You guys really know how to come to the rescue, huh?" Carly asked.

"I knew you had to be the missing girl we were looking for," Ichigo smiled. "It was only a matter of time."

"Well, now might be a good time." Carly said.

The girls soon gathered around Carly to protect her, but to also make something else happen as they changed their forms.

"...They're the Mew Mew girls?" Freddie whispered to himself in shock and amazement.

"Can I do that too?" Carly asked the girls.

"Take my hand," Ichigo smiled. "I'll help you."

Carly soon took Ichigo's hand before her eyes widened and she soon transformed into the form she had in her dreams ever since she first found out about Mew Mew Power, being part cat like Ichigo now. And where this was a big surprise and where Carly knew this would have to be something to get used to.

"I know it's a big change, but we'll have to fight." Ichigo said.

"I guess so," Carly replied. "Do you know these guys?"

"Yes, we do, and we're going to help you against them." Ichigo promised.

"Thanks." Carly smiled.

The three glared and growled at Carly and the other Mew Mew Power girls.

"Now with Carly by our sides, we shall become a special form," Retasu told the bad guys. "The Super Mew Mew Transformation!" 

"Will that make them go away?" Carly asked.

"It should," Bu-Ling replied. "Especially now that we have you here with us."

"Great." Carly said.

"And now... For you!" Bu-Ling glared at their enemies.

"Kyoko and Yuki must win!" The enemies cried out.

"You're working with them?!" Carly glared. "Now they've really gone too far!"

"Ready to go Super Mew Mew?" Ichigo asked Carly.

"I guess so." Carly replied.

"Good..." Ichigo nodded. "Just follow our lead."

"Right!" Carly replied strongly.

'This, I gotta watch.' Freddie thought to himself.

Little did he know then, the award show's cameras seemed to be watching this too. Carly soon merged with the other Mew Mew Power girls to defeat Quiche, Pie, and Tart, but the audience thought that it was a little show while Kyoko and Yuki began to look angry in jealousy like when Darla tried to stop Danny and Sawyer from taking her spotlight in Hollywood. Quiche, Pie, and Tart looked surprised as they didn't expect this. Carly's eyes glowed bright white and pink as a special power took over her as she came to attack with the other Mew Mew Power girls like she was a natural with them.

"You should really learn to never mess with us." Minto said to the bad guys.

'The villains never learn.' Freddie thought to himself.

The girls soon used their very special power and made the villains flee away like a bunch of cowards.

"Take that, Cheese Pie!" Carly called out, making fun of Quiche's name.

"Nice one." Ichigo laughed slightly.

"Thanks." Carly giggled herself.

Kyoko and Yuki began to look angry and jealous that the audience liked what Carly was doing on screen a lot better than what they were doing on stage to amuse their audience, and where this didn't go unnoticed as Carly and the others could hear the audience.

"Wait, that's one of the girls from iCarly," One of the men backstage pointed out from the screen. "Go find out where they are!"

A stagehand soon ran off to go get Carly and her friends since they weren't on stage.

"That was incredible." Carly smiled.

"And you're destined to be with us," Ichigo replied. "We all have Mew Mew Power. That's why you have those cat ears and a tail like I do."

"Stay with us and we'll teach you everything we know about Mew Mew Power." Minto smiled.

"Stay with you?" Carly asked. "Oh, I can't leave Seattle though. Seattle's my home, and I have Sam and Freddie and Spencer."

"We understand." Ichigo said.

"So... Sorry I can't stay here in Japan with you guys." Carly said.

"That's alright," Ichigo smiled. "We might see you again in the future though for a big adventure like when Darla is needed by the Sailor Guardians."

"I guess Darla really does know Sailor Moon then." Carly concluded.

"I sure do." Darla smiled.

"Darla?" Carly asked, glancing over at the blonde girl.

"Silver Crystal Power Make-Up!" Darla soon called out, taking out her brooch and she soon turned into her own form of Sailor Moon like whenever she would be with Serena and the other Sailor Guardians.

"Whoa." Carly said.

"I told you I'd understand," Darla replied. "And I won't make you tell Sam and Freddie until you're ready."

"Wow... Thanks, Darla." Carly said softly.

Soon enough, the stagehand came into the room, finally finding the group.

"Um, hello." Amber greeted.

"Hi," The stagehand replied. "The man who invited you to the iWeb Awards is looking for you, and he's sorry about the trouble you've been through. He told the security guards what's going on too since he speaks both English and Japanese."

"Whew... That's a relief..." Mark smiled.

"iCarly people, come with me." The stagehand smiled back.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie looked excited before running off with him.

"Come on!" Spencer told Darla, Amber, and Mark as they went off after them.

'Here we go.' Darla thought to herself.

Eventually, Carly was changed back into her normal clothes on the way and Darla changed herself back to normal, going with Mark and Amber to sit with the audience.

"And even though that wasn't exactly how we planned for the show to go tonight, we're very glad to have the performers--" The host of the award show told the audience before Carly, Sam, and Freddie soon walked on stage behind him which made the crowd go wild out of excitement. 

"Wow. Good crowd." Carly commented.

"The crowd sure do love iCarly." Darla smiled as she Amber and Mark got to their seats.

"I think I might need to catch up on a few episodes when we get home." Mark replied.

"I'd be glad to show ya, Uncle Mark." Darla smiled.

"Something tells me that might be the reason the crowd cheered." Amber said as she pointed above Carly and the others.

Darla smiled to her best friend before clapping with her. Ichigo and her friends also smiled as they made themselves comfortable after helping Carly out with her special power which she had just recently discovered herself.

"Wait, so when do we preform?" Carly then asked.

The audience then laughed as most of them thought that was supposed to be a joke.

"And why was that funny?" Carly then asked which earned her more laughter.

"You've already won." The host smiled.

Darla soon secretly used her Moon Power to make a sign appear in her hands before she held it up for Carly, Sam, and Freddie to read.

"Hey, that blonde kid is holding something up." Sam said to Carly and Freddie. 

Carly, Freddie, and Sam soon read what the sign was telling them. They then shrugged and took a bow while waving and smiling to their audience.

"The winner for best iWeb Award show for Best Web Comedy Show: iCarly!" The host then announced.

The crowd soon went wild again as they celebrated iCarly's victory. Carly, Sam, and Freddie all shared hugs as they won as they were all amazed with each other. 

"I knew they would win." Darla smiled.

"Those are some nice friends you got there." Mark smiled back to her.

"Do you really think I could be friends with Carly Shay?" Darla replied.

"You seem to be good friends already," Mark smiled. "You're a great friend to be around from what I've seen." 

"She really is." Amber nodded.

Darla smiled all around as that meant a lot to her to hear them say.

After the night of the award show, the group now would be going home.

"We won!" Carly said.

"But they didn't see us preform!" Sam added.

"Yeah, they did." Freddie smiled sneakily.

"What you talking about?" Amber asked him.

"A little Freddie techno magic." Freddie smirked, showing his camcorder.

The others laughed and had a good time as the host soon gave Carly, Sam, and Freddie their award.

Kyoko and Yuki couldn't find Quiche, Pie, and Tart anywhere which angered them, but they had bigger problems as the police soon came since they had been revealed to kidnapping Carly, Sam, and Freddie and stranding them in the middle of nowhere just to win the award show for their own selfish gain. Luckily, they wouldn't be seen again in a long time. Darla and Amber looked to that before they seemed to smirk at each other, sharing a high-five since Kyoko and Yuki deserved that.

"Those two got what was coming to them." Mark said.

"Mm-hmm!" Darla and Amber fully agreed.

"I'm really proud of you helping out, Darla," Mark smiled to Darla. "This was quite the adventure."

"I can't wait to tell Atticus about it." Darla smiled back.

"He'll sure to be happy to hear about it." Mark smiled back.

Darla soon beamed as she felt great.

Meanwhile, three beings were shown to be watching the award show on TV.

"I swear, I saw Darla right there!" Rini told Serena and Luna.

"Uh-huh... Sure..." Serena said in disbelief.

"No, really!" Rini told her.

"Sure, kiddo, whatever you say," Serena teased. "We'll probably see Darla again later."

"Speaking of which, I hope to meet this cat that Atticus mentioned once called Salem." Luna then commented.

Rini pouted to them as she knew what she saw.

"I believe you, little lady." A kitten from the future smiled as she nuzzled up to her.

Rini beamed to the kitten before nuzzling back. Serena was about to turn off the TV and gasped once she saw someone familiar.

"I told you." Rini smirked playfully.

"How in the--?" Serena asked.

Rini giggled a bit.

"Why didn't she tell me she was in Tokyo?!" Serena flipped out a bit. "I would've taken her shopping!"

"Well, I suppose she didn't know how to tell us." Luna assumed.

Serena pouted slightly, but soon calmed down.

The award show soon ended, and it seemed like a good time for Darla, Amber, and Mark to go back home.

"Have a safe trip home." Carly smiled.

"Thanks, Carly," Darla smiled back. "It was so nice to meet you guys in person."

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?" Carly offered.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Darla replied. "I'll check with my family."

"See ya around." Amber smiled at Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

The three soon told them goodbye as it was time to go back home for all of them.

"Well... I'm still not sure about Sam, but it was really nice to meet them in person." Amber said.

"Well, Sam is interesting." Mark said.

"Tell me about it..." Amber said. "As interesting as my Aunt Anita's old 'friend', Cruella." she then added with air quotes, mostly since Cruella was a so-called old friend to Anita, especially with the issues of Cruella deVil these days.

Darla, Amber, and Mark soon went home as Mark flew them home.

"Goodbye, Japan." Amber whispered.

The fly back home was a fast one.

Thor had come over to keep Atticus company a bit, showing him a map of the country known as New Zealand.

"I'm just saying, what if Cassandra's father got a job in New Zealand, and she'd have to move?" Thor smirked to him as a playful suggestion.

"She'd be out of our hair." Atticus smiled.

Thor chuckled a bit.

"That's a good idea, Thor, but what did New Zealand ever do to you?" Patch joked then.

"Just a suggestion." Thor joked back.

Darla, Amber, and Mark soon came in through the door.

"You're home!" Atticus smiled to his little sister. "Did you have fun?"

"We sure did." Darla smiled.

"That's great," Atticus smiled back. "Sorry I couldn't come with ya."

"It's alright, Atticus, I'm glad I got to," Amber said. "It's good to be home too."

"It's always great to be home." Atticus smiled.

"Oh. Hello, Thor." Darla smiled to the teenage warlock.

"Hey, you must be Darla," Thor replied. "I have a little sister though. She lives in a monkey cage."

"Thor!" Atticus nudged his best guy friend playfully.

"Well, she is a monkey." Thor smirked playfully.

"Atticus was right, you are silly at times." Darla giggled.

"Ooh, I'm silly, huh?" Thor smirked to Atticus before football tackling him to the floor. "Is this silly?!"

"Yes," Atticus smirked back as he stood up. "Because you forgot my god strength."

Thor stuck his tongue out, punching his arm, but unlike most people, it didn't hurt him since he was nearly just as strong.

"You should be an Avenger like the other Thor." Atticus smirked.

"Maybe." Thor smirked back.

Darla and Amber soon went to rest after a big adventure.

"Thanks for taking Darla," Atticus smiled to Mark. "It seems like you guys had a lot of fun."

"We sure did." Mark smiled back while Thor tried to tackle him down.

"Come onnn... Go down..." Thor pouted a bit.

"Maybe you should visit your uncle about that." Atticus said.

"I think I should," Thor pouted. "I bet my Super Hero High counterpart could do this in his sleep with Coach Wildcat."

"Since I'm kinda like Superman's brother, that would be a very tall order." Mark told him.

Thor soon sat on the floor with a pout.

"It's okay, Thor," Atticus smiled. "We can wrestle as much as you want. I think maybe if you wanna pin someone down though, you could try Tyke since he's your puppy now."

"Oh, yeah." Thor smiled back.

"We had fun though, right?" Atticus smiled.

"Yeah... We did..." Thor smiled back. "I guess I'll get back home."

"See ya later." Atticus smiled back.

"See ya..." Thor said and soon went upstairs to the linen closet.

"That's always so weird." Mark commented about the closet travel.

"I know." Atticus said.

"Mm... I'm hungry now." Mark said.

"We'll order something." Atticus suggested.

"I have this weird craving for sushi." Mark chuckled.

"Well, you did just come back from Japan." Atticus smiled.

The two soon laughed as they went into the kitchen. Darla and Amber both smiled as they both collapsed onto the couch after a very big adventure.

Meanwhile, Carly, Sam, and Freddie made it back home themselves before Carly soon saw a gift for her and opened it up and saw a necklace inside with cat ears on it with a glittering pink gemstone which was from the Mew Mew Power girls, but she also looked surprised because there was a card on it that had handwriting on it that looked very familiar. "...Mom..." she then whispered in surprise of what this could had meant since her mother died a long time ago.

The End


End file.
